Coeur Glacé II
by naikyy
Summary: Voila la suite de ma première fic'... "coeur glacée" Et c'est une vrai suite, courte...sur notre joli couple préférer...! uniquement basé sur le mariage et les préparations...
1. Chapter 1

**_C'est re-moi!! Hihihi!! Je reviens pour la suite promise! Et j'ai pas mis longtemps en plus!_**

**_Rien ne m'appartiens, tout est à Stephenie Meyer!_**

**_BONNE LECTURE!_**

* * *

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS! **_(Du chapitre 16 - première fic')_

_**Arya15:**_ _Mdrr c'était trop mimi ta review!! Merci! lol et comme tu le vois jss de retour hihi!! Mais je sais pas si je fais des petits chapitre (OS) comme celui la qui est comme une suite... Ou si je fais des plus long chapitre avec une plus longue histoire... Enfin ta vu jss pas si méchante ke sa! Alors ne pleur pas!! Moi j'ai di je voulais faire pleurer personne! Mais en tout cas sa me touche vraiment! Et je veu pas te trahir... Alors jcontinue mais je pourais pas continuer indéfiniment... En plus tu finirais par te lasser mdr Comme tu vois je change pas jss tjs aussi bavarde mdr. Et pour ta questions... Tu fait partie des rare personnes qui on les 4particularités! ta été tro gentille avec moi! et tu ma tro fait rire... bon jte laisse lire la suite! donc voila bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Thériel:**__ Lol! Merci! Ba je continue un pti peu avec des ptites suites... jspr ke sa te plaira! Merci encore bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Phanis:**__ Lôôl! merci pour ta review! sa mfait vraiment plaisir surtout provenant de toi! Tu dois pas comprendre prk... Juste pck comme tu es un pti peu la grde soeur de tout le monde sur ce site... Et ba tu m'intimide lôôl! Merci pour tes compliments aussi! Jte laisse lire c ptit chapitres... bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Didine:**__ Lol TES TROP MINIOOONE!! mdr ta review ma trop fait plaisir!! c'est abuzer!! Donc voila wi je continue d'une certaine maniére! Mais je sais pas encore si c'est une vraie suite ou si ce ne sera que des OS... jspr en tout cas que petit OS te plaira! Et merci de tes compliments! sa mfait cho au coeur! tes tro adorable! et trop gentille avec moi! (je c jte les déja di! jme répéte) lol en tout cas merci! Et jte fais des trés gros bisous!! M'en fou si tu les veux pas jte les fait de force mdr! Je sais pas si tu va comprendre mon point de vue... Mais j'ai l'impression kici j'ai une dexième famille! (je c, c bizar!) Mais si jte di tt sa c pck pr moi ici tu en fait partie! Bon jaréte mes bétiz! jte laisse lire la suite! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Ellora:**__ Ouh! MERCI!! deux petits mots qui font tro plaisir! alors merci! Jspr ke ces petites suite te plairon aussi bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Secret34:**__ Lol et ba non c'est pas fini!! juste pour faire durer un peu plus!! Mais je c pas encore si je continu a faire des ptits chapitre comme celui la... ou si je fait des plus long chapitre avec une vrai suite... (pas juste des ptits morceaux) Et sa mtouche, tous ce que tu ma dit! C'est trop adorable! jspr ke celle la aussi tu la kiffra!! MERCI vraiment pour tt! t tro gentille! Et lôôl... J'ai fait expré pour la demande "raté" d'edward.. Je savais que jalé affolé tt le monde mdr mais sa fini bien!! Bon jte laisse lire la suite et jspr vrm ke le premier chapitre (on va dire... du tome II lol) te plaira! Gros bisous! bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Jesse:**__ Comment t tro gentille!! MERCI tes compliments mon vraiment fait plaisir! Voila le début de la suite (lol) et jspr kel te plaira!! Merci encore bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Alison:**__ Comme tjs tu ma tro fait rire! tes tro mimi!! tes tro gentille! avec tes mots tu ma tro fait plaisir! (moi poète? non pas du tt!) lôôl comme dab' aussi tu me mark ta ptite frase ki ta marké sa sa mfé tjs rire! j'aprécie rooh! t tro gentille (sa yé jme répéte! lol) Ta vu je continu!! jss gentille hein? lol Mais je c pas si je fait d pti chapitre comme lui... (des OS qui raconte les moments fort ou simplment des coneries) ou si je raconte tt vraiment tout en incluant tout... je suis indéscise (oula je sor les grd mot!) Bon jspr ce pti chapitre te plaira! En tout cas avec ta review, c'était comme si tu mdisais aurevoir, mais moi j'ai pas envie de te dire aurevoir! alor j'ai continuer! mdr sa ma fait un peu mal o coeur..jpe pa texpliké prk! mdr mé sa ma fait tro bizar! bon jaréte de parler... jss tro bavarde! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Emeraude477:**__ Mdr c'est tro gentil!! Elle né pas vraiment terminer vu ke jss de retour mdr je c pa encore si jfé juste des OS ou si jraconte vraiment tout... prr je c pa... lôôl en tout cas t tro gentille sa mfai tro plaisir! et tkt pour mon pti mo! tout ce que jspr.. c kil y a plus de visite sur ta fic' pck el est vraiment bien! et merci dmavoir marké plusieurs reviews, pck sans sa joré jms lu ta fic' ki déchire donc voila! jspr ke cette suite plaira... (petite suite pour linstant) bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Carly:**__ Et ba siii!! mdr avec toutes vos review je continue!! mdr je c pa si jfé que des OS ou si je continu vraiment... jréfléchie encore, et puis j'avais pas envie de quitter ma ptite famille de ce site! ... jspr ke cette suite te plaira! MERCI vraiment pour ta review! sa fait tro plaisir! t tro gentille! merci! jte laisse lire la suite bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**DeviliSh:**__ MDR t'adore les doigts qui crac et tout? tu mfait peur un peu! mdr t plus sadik que moi nn.? lol en tout cas ta review ma fait tro plaisir! MERCI! Pour cette petite suite... je c pa encore si je fait vraiment un tome II lol pour linstant je c pas encore alor j'ai fait un mini chapitre.. comme un petit OS... Merci pour tes compliments sa fait vraiment plaisir! MERCI de ton soutien c tro gentil! jspr le début de la mini suite te plaira! merci encore bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

**_XxjustineblainxX:_**_ Tes tro minioone! plin de review dun coup! sa fait tro plaisir! merci vraiment sa ma fait plaisir avec tout tes compliments sa fait chaud o coeur! Mdr tu ma bien fait rire ausi! Toi au moin t la premiére ke je vois ki né pa sadik! les doit ki crac sa ta fait des frisson... toutes les autres on aimer! Enfin une ki est normal! mdr sa mrassure! Et la povre Bella tout le monde di kel est cruche... mdr j'ai dla peine pour elle la povr lôôl Et tkt sa dure plus lonten jvoulé pa kiter ma famille de ce site! Sa ma fait tro mal au coeur de dire aurevoir, alor g t obliger de faire un genre de tome II! lol Merci encore pour tt c tro gentil! jte laisse lire cette mini suite jspr el te plaira! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**BellaEdwardSm:**__ Lol voila la première des ptites suite..; ptétr ki deviendra une vrai suite pas juste des OS... sa dépan je réfléchie encore... Alor j'ai pas voulu mettre une grand détaille sur ce chapitre... mais jspr il te plaira kan mm! MERCI t tro gentille avec tes review sa fait tro plaisir! merci encore! jte laisse lire la suite! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Tata miel pops':**_ _ MAIS NON!! me fait pa la tête!! g t triste déja de te kiter!! alor LA!! g t encore plus triste! mais g décider de continuer! hihihi tu peu plus me faire la tete mtn! Et je c pas encore si je fai une vrai suite ou pas... c'est pour sa ke pour ce chapitre je ne met pas tro de détaille! juste une pti truk entr E et B... ta pa interé a mfére la tete mtn pck la jcroi jpikré une criz!! mdr Et tu rigol mé tu me mé une guepe a coter de moi... je fait une criz cardiac mdr alor crois moi cette fraz ke tu ma dite... sa ma doné plein didé et j'ai continuer mdrrr gros bizou ptite soeur! jspr ke cette mini suite te plaira! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Julie:**__ Merciii!! t tro getille encore une foi tout tes compliments mon tro fait plaisir! et merci de me suivre! sa fait tro plaisir! Jspr ke cette mini suite te plaira!! jte laisse lire la suite bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

* * *

_**Voila c'est repartit pour une suite!!** **Je c pas encore si je vais faire ke d OS ou une vrai suite... jréfléchie encore kom je lé di a quelqueune d'entre vous! Merci pour tout le soutient de la premiere fic' sa fait vraiment plaisir!!**_

**_Et comme je lé di aussi... Pour moi, ici, j'ai trouvé comme une petite famille, ma petite famille, et j'ai pas envie de vous kiter alor c en partie pour sa ke je continue! MERCI encore jspr ke sa vous plaira! bonne lecture!_**

* * *

**Chapitre n°1**_: Sourire._

Un mois…

Cela faisait un mois que Charlie était partie. Il était retourné en Alaska, chercher sa compagne, sans donner de nouvelle.

Plus les jours passaient, plus mon stresse augmentait. Il n'avait pas changer sur un point : Il ne savait toujours pas se servir des nouveaux gadgets, comme un téléphone portable par exemple.

Alice me rassurait, en me disant qu'elle ne voyait aucun danger, et que Charlie était toujours en train de chercher la vraie Cassy…

J'étais assise en tailleur sur mon lit, le regard dans le vide, et soupirant une centième fois, je composais le numéro de mon père. Plusieurs tonalités, puis le répondeur, qui bien sur, était pleins.

_-Arrête d'angoisser ! Il reviendra bientôt !_ Edward arrivait par la fenêtre comme un voleur, et ces apparitions me surprenaient toujours. Je soupirais encore une fois, me laissant aller dans ses bras. _J'ai entendu tes soupirs à des kilomètres tu sais ?_

Je levais la tête pour rencontrer son regard. Son sourire ne me déridait pas. Il reprenait :

_-Tu ne veux pas sourire ?_ Je lui souriais faussement. _Très bien !_

Je savais qu'il me réservait quelque chose, car d'habitude il n'aurait pas abandonné si tôt. Je haussais les sourcils, cherchant le moindre signe sur son visage, où quelque chose qui pourrait m'indiquer un indice.

Rien. Il ne me regardait même pas ! Il avait plongé ses yeux droit devant lui, et telle une statue, il ne bougeait pas. Pas même d'un centimètre. Je secouais mes mains devant ses yeux. Rien. Je me replaçais dans ses bras.

Je soupirais encore une fois… Il soupira aussi.

Je relevais la tête. Seul ses sourcils avaient bougés. Ils étaient placés un peu plus haut que normalement. Comme si quelque chose l'amusait et qu'il se retenait de rire.

_-Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues… Mais je sens que sa va pas m'amuser !_ Lui lançais je. Il m'inquiétait vraiment ! Surtout qu'il ne répondait rien. Je me replaçais toujours dans ses bras.

_-Je ne joue à rien… En faite, au début j'ai pensée répéter tous ce que tu allais dire, mais j'ai mieux ! _Il se levait rapidement, me laissant retomber lourdement, sur mon lit. Il se plaça devant moi, en me remettant assise.

_-Et c'est quoi ce « mieux » ?_ En ce moment, Edward cherchait tout les moyens de me faire rire… Il y arrivait, seulement ce n'était pas parce qu'il était drôle, mais juste parce qu'il ne l'était pas. Mais sa lui suffisait.

Il me souriait, et je le regardais attentivement. Il me regardait, puis tira une grimace affreuse !

Je pinçais les lèvres, baissant la tête en levant mes yeux vers lui. Il recommençait une bonne dizaine de fois, en faisant des grimaces plus affreuses les une que les autres !

Je m'empêchais de rire, juste pour l'énerver… Voyant que je ne souriais toujours pas, il fronça les sourcils.

_-Sa ne marche pas… D'accord ! On va essayer autre chose ! _Il était toujours autant obstiné…

Il se mettait à genoux, me regardant méchamment, très méchamment. Au point, où je me reculais un peu de lui.

_-Je n'aime pas ton regard !_ Le prévenais je_. Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! _Je me levais, et il faisait de même. Il me bloquait l'accès à ma porte…

Il commença à rugir, toujours méchamment, ce qui me fis sursauter…

D'un bond, il se rua sur moi. Me baissant au dernier moment, je courrais vers la porte passant en dessous de lui. Lui, atterrissait contre le mur en dessous de ma fenêtre, et à ce moment la, je ne pouvais plus me retenir.

Je rigolais comme ce n'était pas possible. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas moi qui m'étais pris un mur mais lui. Edward était assis par terre, ce demandant encore ce qu'il c'était passer.

Il leva son regard vers moi, et commençait à rigoler lui aussi. Je rampais, comme je pouvais jusqu'à lui, toujours morte de rire.

Je me laissais tomber, me mettant sur le dos, toujours en rigolant.

_-Enfin ! J'ai réussi, pas comme je le voulais, mais j'ai réussi !_ Me disait il en se calmant.

_-Je crois que c'est la première fois depuis un mois que tu arrives à être aussi drôle !_

_-T'es méchante avec moi ! _Il prenait un air faussement vexé.

Je me calmais à mon tour et lui déposait un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres…

_-C'est parce que je t'aime ! _A mes mots, son sourire s'élargie, ne laissant du boudeur, un être magnifique, sans aucun défaut.

_-Je crois que tu ne me l'as pas très bien montré… _Plus ça allait, plus il devenait un enfant gâter…

_-Et si je ne te le montre pas ? Que feras tu ?_ Demandais je

_-Alors c'est moi qui te le montrerais !_

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa longuement…

Je ne me lasserais jamais de ses démonstrations !

* * *

_Voila un pti chapitre minuscule, pck jss encore indescise... Je c pas kan jméttré la suite mais je c ke vous méderé! Bisou à toute! et merci!_

_**Prochain chapitre: **Soit un autre OS... Soit un véritable chapitre sur le retour d'une certaine persone... hihihi! bisous a toutes!_


	2. 2Projet & Arrivée

_**Rien ne m'appartiens tout est à Stephenie Meyer!**_

_**BONNE LECTURE!**_

* * *

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS!**

_**Jesse:** Merci pour tes compliments sa fait trop plaisir! merci pour encore me suivre dans cette suite! jspr ke la suite ta plaira aussi! MERCI! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Emeraude477: **MDRR "la honte" sa ma tro fait rire! et wi il a réusii son coup! Merci pr ta review c gentil! jspr la suite te plaira! bisous la kébékoise (j'aime trop! lol) bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Arya15:**__ Wiwi!! je vois sa t tjs aussi fidél tjs au rdv sa fait tro plaisir! encore une foi jle di je c jme répéte mais t tro gentille et tu déchire et tu mfé rire..! Et tu as gagné je fais une vrai suite! lol jspr kel te plaira et kel ne sera pas enuyante! Pour ton voyage... jspr ke tu profitera! ta dla chance snif! moi jrest ici! Et pr t fic' je seré la! promi! et donc voila!! MERCI pr ta review sa mfé tjs autant plaisir! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**DevilSh:**__ Mdrr! bon ba alor je v esseyer de faire tjs aussi bien pck mtn tu mfé vrm peur lol tu ma confirmé ke t t vrm une sadik... lôôl Et tkt j'ai une autre idé pour une autre fic'.. toujours diférente de cel la... jvé comencer a mi mettre! mé je v finir cell la dabor (une chose a la fois!) toutes facon el sera pa tré longue celle la... Et c gentil de me lire tjs et de tjs me reviewer! t tro gentille MERCI! sa fait tro plaisir! Lol jte laisse lire la suite jspr sa tplaira! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Clem:**__ Voila la suiite!! lol jspr el te plaira merci pour ta review c gentil! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Phanis:**__ MDRR! timide? toi? on diré pas! mm pas du tt! Ne tkt pas lol je maltraite persone lol on va dire il a la tete dur! tu ma tro fait rire! Merci pour ta review! Donc oui je continue l'histoire normalement et jspr sa te plaira et sa tenuira pas! Et non ce n'est pas pck tu es "vieille" toute facon je c pa ton age... mais juste (ici) tu donne tjs des conseil, tu me rectifie et tt... voila prk! il n'y a pas de question d'age! lol en tout merci! jte laisse lire la suite! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Thériel:**__ Lol bon la j'ai fait une plus lonngue et je continu normalement cette fic' jspr el te plaira! en tout cas merci pour ta review t compliment sa fait tro plaisir! jte laisse lire la suite bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**BellaEdwardSm:**__ C'est tro minion!! merci!! Ba wi j'ai continuer en véritable istoire... jspr kel te plaira autan ke la première et ke se sra pa enuiyeu! Merci pour ta review t compliment t encouragement sa fé tro plaisir t tro gentille! merci! jte laisse lire la suite! biizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**XxjustineblainxX:**__ Merci pour ta review sa fait tjs autant plaisir! merci pck t tjs aussi fidél mm kan tu rate un chapitre tu te ratrape tjs et franchmen je c pa combien de foi jdoi te remercier?! MERCII!! jspr la suite te plaira! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Aurore:**__ Wi je fait une vrai histoire! vs mavé convainku lol! MERCI pour ta review t compliment et t encouragement sa fait tro plaisir! t tro gentille! merci! jspr ke la suite te plaira et ke se sra pa enuyeux! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Secret34:**__ Bon tkt je ten veu pas! Mais je fai une véritable suite ki jspr te plaira et sera pas enuiyeuse! Merci encore pr ta review t tro gentille comme tjs! MERCI! et c gentil détre tjs autant fidél! jte promet sa fait cho au coeur! jte laisse lire la suite jspr el te plaira! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Didine:**__ Merci! put mais t tro gentille! mais c'est un truk de fou! MERCI! jdoi te le dir combien de fois?! lol voila la suite jspr el te plaira tjs! merci pour ta review! jte laisse lire la suite bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Alison:**__ PTDR!! t tro marente! franchemen tu devré faire une fic'! je rigolerai bien je pense! lol tu déchire t tro gentille merci encore pourt compliment, ta review pr me faire tjs rire et detr tjs fidél! Donc oui je fai une véritable suite! jspr kel sera pa enuiyeuse! rolala je c pa koi dire t tro gentille!! lol jme répéte encore et tjs!... bon jte laisse lire la suite et jspr kel te décevra pa! bisou bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Tata miel pops':**__ Hola ptite soeur! jss contente t plus faché! et prk tma pas raconter la course dorientation? bon sinon, tu ma bien aider, alor di toi ke si la réponse ke je v te dire te fai plaisir c grace a toi! je continu normelent une histoire et tt le blabla! et en mm temps jprépare une autre fic' ke jposteré a la fin de cel la! merci beaucouuup pr t compliment t to gentille tu déchire t adorable... (des foi jme demande prk g pa une véritable ptite soeur comme toi...?? mdr tu ma tro fait rire encore une foi! ac ton (mon) combat! lol et pour la fin de cette fic' j'ai envie a la foi de la faire triste, mais de la finir bien aussi... la tristesse je croi je v la réservé a lotr... Merci pour ta review encore tu mérite tt plein de beau compliment!! je laiss lire la suite jspr el te plaira! bisous bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Alicecullen:**__ MERCIII!! rolala! t tro gentille! jdoi te remercier cbien de fois?! tro adorable! MERCI! et c gentil detr tjs la pr les chapitre, de complimenter et dencourager... sa fait cho au coeur! tu mfé rire aussi avec t frase "culte" du chapitre sa mfé tro rire! merci! je c pa koi te dire t tro mimi avec moi! ralala.. merci lol et tkt je v essayer de pa mourire de rire mm si g bobo o ventr souvent ac toi! jte laiss lire la suite jspr elle te plaira! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Magaliee:** MERCIIII!! t tro gentille! un seul mo ki ma fait tro plaisir! merci! jspr la suite te plaira! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Bon pour ce chapitre je donne BEAUCOUP d'indice! jen di pas plus!  
**

**Et cette 2eme parti de fic' n'aura pas beaucoup de chapitre... mais jspr kan mm kel vous plaira! bonne lecture et merci a toutes!**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Projet et Arrivée.

Toute la famille Cullen était réunie au salon, tout le monde parlait de tout et de rien. Quand Carlisle posa une question que je voulais éviter :

_-Alors Edward ? Le mariage s'en est où ?_

_-Et bien il y a encore…_ Il n'eu pas le temps de répondre car Alice prit la parole enthousiaste.

_-J'organise le mariage ! Les invitations ne sont pas finies, il me reste à acheter des décorations, la robe de Bella n'a pas encore été choisie, il faut qu'elle choisisse les robes des demoiselles d'honneurs, et la date n'a pas encore été fixée…_

_-En gros, rien n'est fait !_ Je souriais à ma déduction, et Emmett rigolait. Alice, vexée, me lançait un regard noir_. Arrête_ _Alice ce n'est pas grave ! Tu restes l'organisatrice !_ Et je sais que ce sera parfait! Me rattrapais je. L'effet que j'espérais avait marché. Elle retrouva son sourire, et continuait à énumérer tout ce qu'il restait à faire.

Edward ce levait, et m'entraînait avec lui. On montait les marches, et je sentais que ces doigts jouaient avec mon alliance. On entrait dans sa chambre, et il mettait de la musique en fond sonore.

Il s'allongeait prés de moi, on se retrouvait face à face sur le coté, et il me questionna :

_-De quoi as-tu envie tout de suite, maintenant ?_

_-Toi !_

_-Tu m'as déjà…_

_-Et sa me suffit ! _Le coupais je.

_-D'accord, ça me vas ! Quelle est ta plus grande crainte ? _Continuait il.

_-A part les idées extravagante d'Alice ? _Il rigolait. _De te perdre…_

Il tournait sur le dos m'entraînant dans ses bras, et me resserrait fort.

_-Sa n'arrivera pas ! Je te le promets. Bientôt tu seras ma femme, et l'éternité nous appartiendra._

_-Imagine que tu te lasses ?_ Commençais je à énumérer.

_-Jamais !_

_-Que je finisse par te dégoûter ?_

_-Impossible !_

Je commençais à partir dans l'extrême.

_-Que ferais tu si mon me kidnappe ?_ Je le regardais pour voir ses réactions.

_-Je te retrouverais !_

_-Et si un animal féroce me mangeait ?_

_-Bella on ne te mange pas, c'est toi qui manges !_ Il souriait, parfois j'oubliais vraiment qui j'étais.

_-Oui, c'est vraie question stupide… Et si par malheur, on me tuait ?_ J'attendais sa réponse, tandis que lui redevenais très sérieux.

_-Je préfèrerais mourir dans les plus atroces souffrances, que de vivre sans toi !_

Je ne répondais pas. Ses mots me rendais heureuse, et puis il avait réponse à tout, alors pourquoi continuer ? Je lui faisais un énorme câlin, le serrant dans mes bras très fort.

_-Tu ne m'as pas demander pourquoi je tes emmener dans ma chambre… ?_ Je le regardais, c'est vrai que je ne savais pas pourquoi… Je tentais :

_-Pour être avec moi ?_

_-Oui, mais sa c'est tout les jours _! Il me disait cela comme si c'était normal.

_-Bon, alors pourquoi ?_ Demandais je enfin. Son visage s'illuminait :

_-Pour te dire, que si tu le veux, notre mariage se passera à Paradise Island !_

_-Quoi ? Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ne me fais pas une fausse joie Edward, sinon je te tue !_

_-Alors tu veux ?_ Il s'asseyait rapidement sur le lit, tout content.

_-Oui ! bien sur que oui !_

A peine ma phrase terminer, Alice débarqua dans la chambre sans toquer…

_-C'est un excellente idée ! Oh ! J'ai pleins d'idée, les décorations, les robes…_

Alice était surexcité. On ne pouvait plus la faire taire.

Elle partait de la chambre en la refermant, toujours en parlant de ses idées, et le reste de la nuit passait trop vite à mon goût, dans les bras de mon fiancé, je me sentais heureuse. Rien ne pouvait m'atteindre.

…**Le lendemain…**

Charlie arrivait. Il arrivait aujourd'hui avec sa compagne…

J'étais partagée entre la joie, et l'appréhension que je retrouve une nouvelle fois une belle mère machiavélique. Tout le monde était calme, seule moi bougeais toutes les deux minutes, faisant les cent pas.

_-Alice, tu aurais pue dire la nouvelle à la dernière minute ! Bella me donne faim à bouger dans tout les sens…_ Emmett me suivait du regard, et je savais que je l'énervais.

_-Quel est le rapport entre moi et ta faim ? _Je m'asseyais prêt d'Edward tapotant sa cuisse avec mes doigts les uns après les autres, faisant un bruit stressant, plus fort qu'en temps normal pour nos oreilles. Le silence s'installait.

_-Je vais chasser !_ Emmett se levait, je savais qu'il se vengerait de cette petite torture que je lui infligeait, et il quittait la pièce, suivit de Jasper. Mes doigts se stoppèrent. Edward posa sa main sur la mienne.

_-Désolée, c'est plus fort que moi… Ils arrivent bientôt ?_ Demandais je pour la douzième fois.

_-Maintenant ! _Répondait Alice avec un grand sourire, suivit d'un soupire de soulagement.

Mon regard s'illuminait de joie. Mais je ne bougeais pas. Mes jambes refusèrent de se lever. L'appréhension prit le dessus.

_-Oh ! Charlie !!_ Criait Emmett à l'extérieur.

_-Pourquoi tu ne vas pas le voir ?_ Edward se levait, et me tira vers lui pour me lever. Je ne répondais pas. Juste je le regardais, avec une certaine crainte dans les yeux. Il me prit dans ses bras. _Ne t'inquiète pas !_ _Alice à examiner la compagne de Charlie, elle est comme toi, stresser._

Je me détendais lentement, quand Charlie rentrait à l'intérieur, je quittais les bras de mon amoureux, pour me jeter dans celle de mon père.

_-Je suis contente que tu ailles bien ! Et il faudra que je t'apprenne à te servir de ton portable !_ Commençais je en parlant très vite. Lui rigolait.

_-Tu m'as manqué aussi Isabella ! _Je lui rendais son sourire, et il s'écartait de moi, pour me laisser entrevoir une toute petite silhouette, mince, aux cheveux noirs très bouclés, et très jolie.

_-Bonjour…_ Me saluait elle timidement et hésitante. _Je… Tu dois être Isabella, je suis contente de te rencontrer… _

_-Moi aussi, tu es Cassy, la vraie ?_

Elle souriait, toujours timidement, et elle acquiesçait. Elle me tendait la main, que je serrais. Elle avait l'air plutôt gentille et discrète.

_-Alors, tu es la fiancée de mon père ?_ Demandais je.

_-Hein… Quoi ? _ Elle avait l'air perdue. C'est Charlie qui répondait.

_-Non Bella, c'était une chose inventer par la folle, et je ne pouvait rien dire, à ce moment la j'étais sous son emprise…_

C'était définitif, je l'aimais bien cette belle mère !

A ce moment la, des images douloureuses m'envahissais. C'était insupportable, je crais ! Je prenais ma tête entre mes mains, et me laissais tombé, ce que je voyais été horrible…

* * *

_Bon voila jspr ke sa vous a plu!! merci a toutes bizz bye!_

_**Prochain chapitre: **Le prk Bella réait comme sa! Et début des préparation du mariage!_


	3. Revelation & Date

**REPONSES AUX REVIEW!**

_**Arya15:**__ Lol ne tkt pas... il n'y a rien de grave... Je crois que tu pars lundi donc je pense avoir posté avan que tu ne partes... du moin jspr! Donc non, cette fic' nora pas bcp de chapitre, pck je c plus koi faire comme méchanceter lol cette 2eme parti de fic' sera consacré o mariage, mais on ne sait jamais!! et puis j'ai une otre idée de baz pour une otre fic'! Merci detr tjs o rdv! sa fait plaisir! et pendan ta semaine ou tu ne sera pa la, je ne vai pas pouvoir posté bcp pck je sré en stage dc joré moin le temps tu ne ratra pa grd choz lol merci pr ta review jspr ke ce chapitre te plaira encore! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

**_DeviliSh: _**_Lol ba voila la suite et tkt ya rien de grv! ce n'est pas des OS mais sa sra court quand mm et sa sra consacré qu'au mariage! pck j'ai plus didé de méchanceté a leur faire lol j'en ai juste pour une nouvelle fic'... Donc wi sa sera sur twilight, Merci detr tjs la o rdv sa fait plaisir et jspr ke la suite te plaira! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Carly:**__ MDR tkt ya rien de grv!! Merci pr ta review! et jspr ke la suite te plaira encore!! merci decrir tjs d reviews! sa fait plaisir! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**BellaEdwardSm:**__ Mdr mercii t tro gentille! jspr ke la suite te plaira tjs! c gentil detr tjs o rdv! Pour la faim d'Emmett et ya aucun rapport! mdr c'est juste pour dire à bella qu'elle arrete! tkt les quart d'heure de folie tt le monde en a! la preuve kan g écri sa j'étai en plein dedan mdr! dc jte compren! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Secret34:**__ MERCI!! c tro gentil... Donc voila la suite jspr kel te plaira encore! o final cette fic' sera consacré o mariage, et ne sera pa longue... mé jspr ke sa sra pa enuyeux! merci encore bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Simklob:**__ Lol merciiii c super gentil sa fait tro plaisir!! Merci pr ta review et t compliment jspr la suite te plaira encore! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Alicecullen:**__ Lol c tro gentil!! ouai ta raison ptetr kun jr on poura discuter ailleur... sa mdérangeré pas! pck t tro gentiiiillle!! lol et puis toré tjs un avan gout de la suite lol et jaimerai bien kten fass une toi de fic'!! Mais oui elle s'aime tjs et tkt Rosalie revient ds celui la, lol elle ne disparaitra pas! Mdr pr ta frase "culte" du chapitre lol jlé marké sur un cou de tete, dans mon momen de foli! lol jspr ke cette suite te plaira encore! Merci detr tjs o rdv! c gentil! bisous bye et bonne lecture!_

* * *

_**Alors comme je lé dit... Cette fic' sera consacré au mariage, au préparation et tt... et ne sera pas longue... En plus kan je me reli jcommence a m'ennuyer un peu mais jspr pas vous sinon jaréte...  
**_

_**Une nouvelle arrivera a la fin de celle la et sera diférente! Jspr ke cette suite vous plaira bisous a toutes! bye et bonne lecture!**_

**Et pour ce chapitre, je précise qu'ils sont au mois d'Octobre!**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : **_Révélation & Date._

A ce moment la, des images douloureuses m'envahissais. C'était insupportable, je criais ! Je prenais ma tête entre mes mains, et me laissais tombé, ce que je voyais été horrible…

Edward me rattrapais avant que je ne heurte le sol, et m'emmenais dans sa chambre. Je me calmais tout doucement.

_-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Bella ?_

_-J'ai vu… Tout ce qu'on lui a fait ! C'était horrible, je sentais toute sa douleur…_ Expliquais je avec difficulté. Edward s'asseyait prés de moi en me prenant dans ses bras. Peu à peu, ma respiration ce calmait, quand Rosalie rentrait dans la chambre.

_-Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passer ?_ Demandait elle. J'ouvrais les yeux et je commençais à expliquer.

_-Je crois que j'ai vu des choses quand Cassy était encore humaine… On l'a frappait, violer, on l'a torturé… C'était horrible ! Je ressentais tout ! Comment on peut être aussi cruel ?_

_-Tu es sur que c'est réel ?_ Continuait Edward en me berçant. _Toutes ces choses que tu as vues, comment tu as fait ?_

_-Je ne sais pas._

Rosalie appela Carlisle, et elle lui expliquait ce qu'il venait de ce passer. Carlisle en déduisait que c'était une particularité de mon pouvoir. Que je pouvais transmettre des images, mais que je pouvais aussi fouiller dans la mémoire des autres.

On redescendait tous au salon, où Cassy, qui était déjà nerveuse, l'était encore plus. Jasper aidait comme il pouvait.

Carlisle expliquait à Cassy ce que j'avais vu. Elle répondait :

_-Je n'ai plus aucun souvenir de ma vie d'humaine… Je sais juste quelques précisions sur mes amies et ma famille avec des photos, mais c'est tout._

J'avais de la peine pour elle, elle ne se rappelait de rien, et je venais de lui dire qu'elle avait été mal traitée… J'aurais mieux fait de ne rien dire, maintenant elle paraissait vraiment triste…

Tout le monde restait silencieux, quand Emmett fit irruption :

_-C'est quoi ce silence ? Il y a un enterrement ou quoi ? Bon, il y a un match à la télé, quelqu'un veux le regarder où… _Il ne finissait pas sa phrase, car Rosalie lui donna une énorme tape sur la tête, en lui jetant un regard noir. _Aie ! Ok, je me tais !_

Et comme un garçon de cinq ans punis, il montait dans sa chambre en traînant des pieds…

Charlie, Cassy, Esmée et Carlisle parlait de ce qu'il venait de ce passer, et de leur arriver. Moi, je n'avais pas trop envie de rester prés d'elle, de peur qu'elle me projette encore ses souvenirs perdus.

Alice me proposait d'aller chasser, que j'acceptais volontiers.

Au bout d'une heure, on revenait. Si j'aurais pue avoir mal à la tête, j'aurais eu vraiment la migraine ! Elle avait tant de projet, cela me faisait plaisir qu'elle prenne mon mariage avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, mais je sentais qu'elle allait en faire beaucoup trop !

Soulagée de retrouver les bras de mon homme, il me conduisait dans sa chambre.

Quelque chose avait changé. Un peu partout dans sa chambre, il y avait, accroché sur son mur, des cadres avec des photos.

Je m'approchais de celle-ci, les regardant attentivement :

_-Ce son nos photo de vacance !_ Dis je en me retournant vers Edward.

_-Oui, j'ai demander à Esmée de faire les doubles de celle que j'aimais le plus, elle ma acheter des cadres avec…_

Il enlaçait ma taille, derrière moi, en embrassant mon cou, et j'examinais chaque photo.

Il y avait Rosalie et Emmett, assis sur le sable, pendant nos soirées feu de camp, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, la photo avait été prise à travers les flammes, et elle donnait très bien…

Une autre représentait Alice et Jasper à moitié dans l'eau, jouant tout les deux à s'éclabousser.

Une, où il y avait moi, Alice et Rosalie étendue sur nos serviettes, tentant de bronzer. Etrangement, nos peau nos brillaient pas autant au soleil, sur la photo que en vrai, mais il y avait juste des minuscules points brillants, comme le sel au soleil. On nous voyait très bien, mais celui qui a développer les photos a du se poser des questions…

Il y avait aussi une autre photo de moi et Emmett se chamaillant. On pouvait voir qui gagnait vu la tête que je faisais… Je souriais à la vue de toutes ces photos…

Quatre autres photos étaient accrochées sur un autre mur, ou seulement Edward et moi figurais ; Une où il me tenait dans ses bras courant pour me jeter à l'eau. Une autre où on se tenait la main marchant sur le sable prés de l'eau. Le soleil se couchait, et la photo avait été prise derrière nous un peu de loin, mais on pouvait voir qu'on se regardait, et aussi le soleil se coucher… Les deux dernières était lui et moi se chamaillant, cette fois j'avais le dessus, et l'autre où on se tenait dans l'eau dans les bras l'un de l'autre en s'embrassant.

_-J'aime ces photos ! Elles sont belles, mais elles me rendent nostalgique..._ Commençais je.

_-Il y en aura d'autre ! Et puis quel serait le plaisir de regarder ces photos, si on serait toujours là-bas ?_

_-C'est vrai… Je me demande ce que va être notre mariage sur cette île… ?_

_-Je fais confiance à Alice !_ En me voyant me retourner en le dévisageant, il reprit. _Oui, j'ai confiance en elle ! Parfois elle en fait trop, mais elle sait que c'est très important pour moi. Alors elle se fiera à ces visions pour voir ce que je dirais, ou nos réactions, et si une moindre chose ne va pas, même si sa lui tient à cœur, elle se retiendra._

_-Et moi j'ai confiance en toi ! Alors je te suis !_ Lui dis je en l'embrassant.

Il me demandait :

_-Choisie un chiffre entre un et trente et un._

_-Pourquoi ?_ Il souffla, fronçant les sourcils, et je répondais. _Seize…_

_-Maintenant un chiffre entre un et douze._

_-Onze. Pourquoi ces chiffres, explique moi !_ Je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir.

Il m'emmena sur son lit et allait chercher un calendrier.

_-On n'a pas encore fixé la date de notre mariage, et tu viens de la choisir ! _Me disait il en s'asseyant à coté de moi, et en me mettant son grand calendrier sur mes genoux.

_-Comment sa ? !_ Je regardais la date qu'il pointait de son doigt. _Le seize novembre ? Ah ! C'est pour ça que tu me demandais ces chiffres ?!_

Il acquiesçait, et embrassait mon front. Alice déboula dans la chambre, l'air plutôt contrarier.

_-Le seize novembre ? Il faut se dépêcher Bella, entre les robes, les coiffures que tu voudras, et il faudra encore que je prépare tout sur l'île ! Dés demain on s'y met d'accord ?_ Me disait elle toute affolée. Alice et ses visions, elle le savait depuis longtemps, mais n'avait rien dit, c'est pour sa qu'elle était toujours affolée…

_-Oui Alice !_ Répondais je en ne savant pas à quoi m'attendre.

Elle repartait le sourire aux lèvres. Je savais que demain commencerait ma journée de souffrance…

* * *

Voilaa!! jspr ke ce chapitre vs aura plus et ke vs vs ne vous ete pas ennuyer!! Sinon di le moi, et jy remediré (je c pa komen on di mdr) Enfin brf merci d'avoir c gentil! bizz bye

_**Prochain chapitre: **Journée entre Bella Rosalie et Alice, esseyage de robe (pour la marier et les demoiselle doneur) mais sauf que sa ce passe en ville! et que si vous vous souvenez, Bella arrive mal a ce controler, mais sa ne veu rien dire! bon en tout cas j'ai rien di lol bye!_


	4. PORT ANGELES

**_Rien ne m'appartiens tout est à Stephenie Meyer._**

**_Bon ou mauvais dites moi ce que vous en pensez... Si vous le voulez...!et ne soyez pas indulgent! BONNE LECTURE!_**

* * *

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS!**

_**Thériel:**__ Oui je sais c'est bizar, mais bon... la date est choisie mdr merci pr ta review bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Alison:**_ _LOL tu ma fait rire! bon javou c pa drole wi elle a soufert (mais ta réaction ma fait rire lol c gentil! Et je ne ten veu pas pour ne pa avoir laisser de review pr le deuxieme chapitre! tkt c pa grave! du momen ke kan tu li tu tennui pas... moi, sa me va! Donc voila la suite jspr kel te plaira! merci pr ta review c gentil bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Secret34:**_ _Merci pour ta review et t compliments sa fait plaisir! mm si pour moi cette fic' commence a devenir chiante lol merci! et jspr ke cet suite te plaira! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**DeviliSh:**_ _Mdrr sisi tu mé la pression toi!! mdr pr moi, la suite devien chiante... mais bon comme elle durera pa lonten ton suplice ne sera pa long lol le premier chapitre de lotre fic' et commencer mé je v avancer bien comm il faut avan de poster kom sa jme prendré pa la tete mdrr jaten ke celle ci soi fini! merci pr ta review c tro gentil!! jspr la suite te plaira kan mm! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Simklob:**_ _Merci!! c tro gentil! jspr la suite te plaira mm si pour moi sa devien chian mdr merci pour ta review! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Jesse:**__ OUH! MERCIiIiIi! sa fait tro plaisir t tro gentille! jspr ke la suite te plaira encore...!mm si pr moi cette histoire kan jla li devien chiante! lol. Le mariage aproch lol mais vraiment merci sa encourage! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Tata miel pops':**__ Hey ptite soeur! sa fait tjs plaisir de te voir ici!! et ktu mfass tjs autan rire! lol tkt je ne ten veu pa pr lotr chapitr c pa grv! Oh ba wi moi sa va! mé kan samedi..samedi ki est passer ou le samedi ki est passer, sa ve ptetr dire ke t déja parti! lol bon en tout cas ton histoire du spaguetti géan et du malabar ki tire la langue ma tué... tu sor ou toute cette imagination? Et comment a tu osé sacager ma maison en pain dépice?? jé manger koi moi mtn? pck je c ke ce né pas les bob le bricoleur ki la sacager! avou ce crime! CES TOI!! hein? hein? j'ai raison? je le savais! fallait manger un peu avan de sortir! o lieu de manger ma maison snif! tata dark miel pops' ma bien fait rire! mais tata miel pop's angel ma fait trés plaisir! MERCI! pour ce qui est de ton msg codé... g rigoler telement violamen ke mon siége à failli tombé a la renverse, et donc moi avec! Merci de dir ke jss joli! tu ma vu déja? hmm, on va dire ke nn mdr! Avec t petite rime ki mon tuer, franchemen tu déchire! MERCI encore, t tro marente folle psycopathe, mais t la meilleur des ptite soeur (en mm temps j'en ai kune, toi... mais chut c un secret) et t tro adorable! bisous!! et jspr ke cette suite ki pour moi devien chiante te plaira! bisou bye et bonne lecture!_

_**BellaEdwardSm:**__ MERCI c tro gentill!! bon pr ce qui est du lien sur ton blog, jte donne toute mes fic lol tu en fait ce ke tu veu!! tkt sa mdérange pas, mais je trouve ke cette suite est relou un peu... jla trouve chiante mdr mais si toi elle te plai alor vaz y moi en tt k sa mfé plaisir! jspr la suite te plaira encore! en tt k merci bcp! t tro gentile! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Alice cullen:**_ _Meme si je c ke tu as lu déja ce pti chapitre je te répon kan mm ici... avan ke tu ne me diz ce ke tu en pense par msn mdr comme dab' tu ma tro fait rire!! j'ai failli tomber de mon siége, et vu kom sa commence je risque de carémen tombé kan jte parleré sur msn mdrr t tjs autant (mm tro) gentille! MERCI! Et wi ton adresse msn c afficher vu ke jte parle en ce moment mm!! lol mais pour ta fic', moi jla veu kan mm jss préte a en inventer d poul au dent pour ktu la fass mdr nn c toi ki voi... MERCI encore pr ta review! je c ke tu as déja lu ce chapitre... mé c pa rav!... bon tu ma répondu (sur msn) donc jte laiss ici pour te répondre en vré (avou jté embrouiller un peu lesprit?!) mdr dsl! bisous bye et bonne lecture! (enfin mm si ta dja lu!)_

_**Carly:**__ MDRR!! oui oui je c jéssaye d'embrouiller les espri... et sa a marcher? en tt k je lspr! lol. Merci bcp pr ta review sa fait plaisir, comme tjs t tro gentille! merci! jspr la suite te plaira! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre4** : _Port Angeles. (J-20)_

_-BELLAAAAA !!_

Alice hurlait du salon, et je sursautais tombant du lit. J'étais plongée dans mes pensées, en train de rêvasser. En une seconde elle était à mes cotés :

_-Dis moi pourquoi tu n'es pas encore prête ?_

_-Prête à quoi ?_ Demandais je.

_-Ne me dis pas que tu as oubliée nos projets d'aujourd'hui ?_ Alice avait les mains sur ses hanches, en tapant légèrement du pied. Je réfléchissais à nos "projets", et me souviens qu'elle voulait faire du shopping pour future mariée.

_-Oh ! Désolée, oui Alice j'avais oubliée !_

_-Oui, et bien maintenant lève toi, et prépare toi on y va !_

_-Qui "on" ?_ Qui à part Alice avait envie de faire du shopping ?

_-Rosalie et Esmée bien sur !_ Bien sur ! Pourquoi n'y avais je pas pensée ?

_-Mais Alice, il n'est que neuf heures du matin !_

_-Et alors ? Je te signale que plus on iras tôt, moins il y aura de gens ! Donc moins de dangers ! Et tu n'est pas fatiguer, si ?_

_-Tu sais très bien que non…_ Répondais je en me levant, et en me préparant traînant des pieds.

Sur le trajet pour Port Angeles, on parlait de mon mariage, et j'étais surprise qu'Esmée soit aussi impatiente qu'Alice. On avait pris mon Audi, ma voiture, et pour une fois on m'avait laissée conduire. J'avais un peu perdu ma bonne humeur, ce qu'Esmée remarqua :

_-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ma chérie ?_

_-Rien, ça va, mais j'ai l'impression que tout le monde est heureux de ce mariage, sauf moi…_

_-Tu n'es pas heureuse ?_ Me demandait Rosalie.

_-Si… Mais je vous vois impatiente, joyeuse, et je me dis que moi aussi je devrais être comme cela, mais je n'y arrive pas…_ Répondais je.

_-Pour mon premier mariage, j'étais pareil !_ Commençait Rosalie_. Mais tu verras, tu en gardes un merveilleux souvenir !_

Je gardais le silence, méditant ses paroles, et ma bonne humeur revenait peu à peu…

_-Et puis, aussi, cela fait énormément de temps qu'Edward est seul, et qu'il était renfermé sur lui-même, il ne s'ouvrait à personne. Jusqu'au jour où tu es apparue dans sa vie…_ Esmée m'expliqua ses autres raisons d'être si contente. _Le premier jour ou tu la rencontrer, au lycée, j'ai su qu'il y avait eu un changement dans sa vie, car en temps normal quand il rentrait, il disait bonjour et s'en allait dans sa chambre… Ce jour la, il avait parler longuement avec moi, de tout et de rien._

_-En plus, avant que tu arrives, il commençait à devenir un peu n'importe quoi… J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait devenir fou !_ Renchérissait Alice. Je souriais, et Esmée continuait.

_-Le jour de ta transformation, le matin, avant qu'il ne te trouve dans les bois, il m'a parlé de toi. Je ne savais pas ton prénom encore, ni à quoi tu ressemblais, mais il t'as décrite comme une princesse, sans même qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il disait. Ce jour la, j'étais heureuse qu'enfin mon garçon solitaire et renfermer, s'ouvre à quelqu'un et qu'il puisse devenir heureux à son tour. Je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie je crois, parce que c'est la première fois qu'il s'ouvrais à moi, et qu'il demandait les conseilles d'une mère, même si j'aurais cru qu'il aurait préférer parler à Carlisle… _Elle plongeait dans ses pensées, mais retrouva son sourire. Alice souriait à sa mère, et moi j'étais totalement détendue.

_-Et puis, juste avant qu'il ne parte chasser, où il ta trouver ensuite… Il a apprit que tu étais la fille de Charlie ! Il ne voulait pas s'avouer à lui-même que tu ne lui étais pas indifférente, et je crois même qu'il s'était persuader à lui-même que c'était pour cette raison qu'il ne te lâchait pas, parce que tu étais la fille du vampire policier…_ Ajoutait Alice souriante.

On était arrivé. J'étais totalement détendue. Il n'y avait personne dans les rues, ce qui me convenait très bien ! En entrant dans une boutique de robes de mariage, la vendeuse se précipitait sur nous, et je me raidissais.

_-Bonjour mesdames ! Voulez vous que je vous guide dans…_ Commençait elle, mais Rosalie la coupait sentant que je n'étais pas à l'aise.

_-Non, c'est gentil, mais on va se débrouiller. Merci._ Rosalie me tirait le bras, pour que j'avance en direction opposer, mais mes jambes marchaient avec difficulté. Mordre cette vendeuse aurait soulagé ma gorge qui devenait sèche.

Alice me poussait légèrement derrière moi, et Esmée me tenait la main. Peu à peu, je retrouvais mes esprits, respirant correctement.

_-Ça va aller ?_ Me demandait Esmée, passant sa main sur mon front, et dans mes cheveux.

J'acquiesçais.

_-Très bien ! Alors on peu commencer !_ Disait Alice, en sautillant, et en frappant des mains.

Alice allait chercher des robes de mariée, et Rosalie les robes les chaussures, et les accessoires qui vont avec…

Le défiler commençait. J'essayais une dizaine de robes très jolies, mais qui ne me convenais pas, sauf une. Alice s'impatientait, et j'aimais la faire enrager, en faisant croire que j'étais toujours indécise, alors que j'avais choisie celle que je voulais.

_-Bella, tu sais, il est onze heures, ce n'est pas que je suis pressée, mais les gens vont bientôt arriver de partout… C'est pour toi que je dis ça !_

_-Dommage sa m'amusais de te faire patienter, ne t'inquiète pas Alice, ma robe es choisie depuis un petit moment !_ Je rigolais, tandis que Alice prenait un air surpris, puis un sourire apparaissait sur son visage.

_-Laquelle ?_ Demandait Rosalie.

_-Celle la !_ Montrais je. Cette robe était à mes yeux magnifique, toute blanche avec des minuscules broderies couleur or, elle était sans manche, le corset me faisait une taille comme les mannequins, et faisait un décolleter pas trop abuser, mais quand même flatteuse. Les chaussures n'était pas trés haut, et j'avais avec des long gants blanc. Je l'avais aimer rien qu'en la regardant, et une fois sur moi, le regard de ma famille, m'avais décidée définitivement.

Alice sautait de joie, car elle m'avait fait la réflexion de prendre celle la, mais j'avais fait croire que sa ne m'allais pas…

_-Au faite ! _Commençais je. _Cachez vos pensées à Edward à propos de la robe, si vous le pouvez, j'aimerais qu'il ait la surprise !_

_-Bien sur !_ Répondait Alice avec un clin d'œil.

_-Et j'ai choisie les robes des demoiselles d'honneur !_ J'avais dit à Alice et Rosalie qu'elles auraient ce rôle, et elles avaient été toutes les deux heureuse de mon choix. _Je les ai cherché sur Internet, et vous aurez la surprise ! Alice je t'interdit de cherchez dans tes visions comment sera ta robe ! Elles doivent être déjà arriver à la maison…_

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase, que Rosalie était déjà partie régler la note de la robe avec les chaussure, et elles m'entraînaient déjà dans la voiture.

Je n'eu même pas le temps de voir que les rues commençait à être bondé de monde que je me retrouvais sur le siège arrière, et Alice prenait le volant. Toutes les deux étaient impatiente de voir leurs robes, ce qui me faisait rire.

J'étais soulagée, car je savais que comme Alice était au volant, elle n'aurait pas la tentation de regarder dans ses visions…

_-J'en ai choisie une aussi pour vous Esmée !_

_-C'est gentil ma chérie ! Alice… Accélère un peu, tu vas trop lentement ! _ J'éclatais de rire, de voir Esmée à présent aussi impatiente que mes sœurs.

Arriver à la maison des Cullen, je montais dans la chambre d'Edward, et les trois robes étaient posées sur le lit. Ma robe, elle, Alice l'avait mise dans sa chambre, pour qu'Edward ne soit pas tenter de regarder.

Je descendais, lentement, pour les faire languir encore un peu. Je regardais à l'intérieur pour voir à qui elle revenait avant de leur donnée.

Elles montaient vite dans leur chambre et revenaient aussi vite.

_-Elle est magnifique Bella ! Merci ! Mais comment tu as fait pour la payer ?_ Demandait Alice en se regardant dans le miroir de l'entrée.

_-J'avais un peu d'économie de côté…_

_-Pourtant tu sais très bien que notre argent et le tiens aussi !_

Je ne relevais pas, ce sujet avait été abordé plusieurs fois, mais je refusais toujours. La robe d'Alice était rouge, sans manche, serrer à la taille, et le bas de la robe était large, avec des ruban de dentelle rouge plus clair, elle lui allait à merveille.

Esmée descendait à son tour. Sa robe était beige, en soie, des larges bretelles tombant sur ses épaules, elle était magnifique dans cette robe, qui avait un petit châle assortit qu'elle m'était autour de ses épaules le laissant retomber légèrement.

Rosalie se plaçait en haut des marches, telle une princesse, et descendait doucement. Elle me faisait pensée à une vraie princesse, comme dans les films.

Sa robe était bleu, dans le même style que celle d'Alice.

Etant les demoiselles d'honneur, il fallait qu'elles aient les même robes, mais je ne les avaient pas prises de la même couleur ce qui les rendaient encore plus contente.

Tout d'un coup, une voiture s'arrêtait prés du garage.

_-Les hommes arrivent ! _Disaient elles toutes en même temps.

La seconde d'après elles disparurent, me laissant seule prés de l'entrée. La porte s'ouvrait, laissant rentré tout un brouhaha. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper et Edward s'était stoppé en me voyant toute seule. Charlie et Cassy était dans ma maison, prenant du bon temps.

Je souriais timidement, en espérant que mes sœurs reviennent vite. Je n'avais aucune excuse, mais elles avaient décidée de me laisser en plan…

"Je me vengerais…" Pensais je en rigolant légèrement.

* * *

Encore et tjs un ptite fin!! jspr kel vous aura plus! merci a toute d'avoir lu ce chapitre! et de soutenir merci au fidél sa fait tro plaisir! bizz bye

_**Prochain chapitre:** Il se fera dans un cimetière... entre Bella et quelqu'un!! jspr sa sra pa triste... bisous a toute!_


	5. Cimetière

_Rien ne m'appartien tout est a Stephenie Meyer!_

_Bon ou mauvais... dite moi ske vous en pensez, ne soyez pas indulgent!! bonne lecture!_

* * *

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS!**

_**Amira:**__ MERCI pour ta review c vraiment gentil!! jspr ke la suite te plaira aussi! bizz bye merci encore et bonne lecture!_

_**Phanis:**__ mdrr franchemen j'avais pas vu le raprochement!! mdr c juste kan u mla di ke j'ai vu bleu blan rouge... c'était pas fait expré lool et non tkt pa c pas méchan, mais même si c'était méchant, j'accepte tout, parce que je sais que cette fic' n'est pas wouaw... bon jspr ke la suite te plaira... et ui dans un cimetière... merci pr ta review bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**AliceCullen:**_ _MDRR!! encore une fois tu ma tuer! lol c gentil de me redire ske tu en pense, et je confirme, t tro adorable! lol merci de t compliment et tjs ta frase culte!! lol mais jcroi pas ke dans celle la tu en trouvera... pck j'ai pas vraiment chercher a faire de lumour lol tu comprendra en lisan lool ba j'ai pa pu te faire lire avan, pck t pa conecter... c pa grave, on sratrapra plus tar! lol hier tu a bien fait rire, et di toi g révé la nui mm ke je faisai un concour pour faire ske tu fé... mdr tkt jme suis retenu de tombé!! mais dun coté c a coz de cette chaise, tu sais c une chaise confortable à roulette ki se balance en ariére kan tu tapui... imagine la chute! lôôl bon ce chapitre et encore plus court... mais jme ratrape en ecrivan vite hein? lol jspr kil te plaira! et le mariage aproche tréés vite!! gro bisous ma belle jtdr et bonne lecture!_

_**DeviliSh:**__ "pren ton temps" sa ve dire jvé vite et jfé mal? si c sa je ne ten veu pas pck ta réson, ET ARRETE DE ME STRESSER!! mdr tu ve voir lotr fic' et jss ossi présser de l'écrire! mm si el et commencer lol apré jvé laisser celle la de coter pr publier lotr... tu mfé tro rire!! tu déchire lôôl bon jspr kan mm ke cette suite te plaira.. en attendan lotre! lol merci pr ta review bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Alison:**__ MDR mais je vais faire mourir personne!! mdr renée et déja morte si tu te souvien bien... Dans la première fic' Bella (au début) est orpheline... mais apren par la suite ke sn pére et un vampire ossi... La robe rouge sang?? ke tu avais!! lol tu la met tjs? j'aime le rouge donc jimagine ta robe lool Merci pr ta review c gentil! jspr la suite te plaira! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Simklob:**__ MERCII!! c gentil sa fé vraiment plaisir!! jspr ke la suite te plaira encore... Merci pr ta review sa encourage, et c tro gentil! jte laisse lire la suite bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**BellaEdwardSm:**__ Mdr tu pose les questions, mais si jte répon mtn... sa ser plus a rien ke tu lise mdr mais ne tkt pas ya rien de grave! lol jspr ke g été assez rapide! merci pr ta review sa fai vrm plaisir!! bisous bye et bonne lecture!_

**_Sasou5:_**_ Merci pr ta review!! c vraiment gentil! et jspr ke g été assez rapide! merci encore et jspr ke cette suite te plaira!! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Secret34:**__ Merci pr ta review!! jspr ke g été assez rapide a poster!! MERCI vrm sa fait plaisir!et sa encourage! jspr kla suite te plaira encore! bizz bye et bonne lecture! _

_**Tata miel pop's:**__ Hey ptite soeur!! "tien voila un pot de miel" la frase ki tue!! mdr t t toute serieuse et cette frase ma tué! mdr Je sais ke tu es fotive pour ma povr petite maison, mais ne tkt pas, jte couvr et jiré porter plinte contr bob le bricoleur! et si les lutin en chocolat se pleign, et ba jlé mangré! (jm bien le chocolat moi!) mdr "tes senser crier youpi" YOUPII!! j'ai trois soeur mtn!! (tata miel pops', dark tata miel pops', et tata angel miel pop's) sa fait bcp tt sa! me demande pa cel ke je préfére... pck la tu me posra un diléme! tu ma achever (et croi moi, mon siége a roulette a failli se renversé en ariére ptdr) kan tu ma di j'ai essayer de devinir rapeuse mais les maison de disk mon refuser! mdrr j'ai cru encore ke jalé mourir! jte les di... jvé mourir prématurément! Lol pr t ptite info... moi jss triste snif, pendant lonten joré pa de nouvel! bon en tt k profite de t ptite vacances! (mange pas tro de miel hein!?) Tkt la troisiéme fic' et en cour de préparation! il men rest 97! lol Merci pr ta review t compliment (autant sur moi ke sur ske jécris!) t tro gentille, tro adorabl tro marente, en gro la ptite soeur parféte! Gros bisou!! jtdr bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

* * *

**_Ptit chapitre court je sais... mais je me fait pardonner de poster vite!! hein? lol bisou a tte et merci du soutient! bye bonne lecture!_**

* * *

**Chapitre5 : **_Cimetière (J-15)_

_-A tout à l'heure ! _Je saluais les Cullen, et embrassais Edward, puis je me rendais à l'extérieur.

La nuit tombait. J'avais pris le soin d'aller au cimetière la nuit, pour ne croiser personne. Je courrais, et rentrait dans une biche en passant, sans le faire exprès, et bu son sang.

Arrivée devant la grille du cimetière, je ne me sentais pas très bien… Mais je rentrais et me dirigeais vers sa tombe. Je m'asseyais en face de la plaque en marbre.

_-Bonsoir maman !_ Commençais je en me sentant ridicule de parler à voix haute_. Je ne sais pas si tu peux m'entendre, mais je voulais te parler. Je sais je ne suis jamais revenue sur ta tombe, mais c'était top dur…_

J'hésitais à continuer, me sentant de plus en plus ridicule.

_-Mais aujourd'hui, sa va mieux, pas que tu ne me manque plus, non, tu me manque toujours autant ! Mais j'ai rencontrée quelqu'un qui a su réchauffer mon cœur, et je pense que tu l'apprécierais, si tu était encore la…_

Le vent du début de l'hiver se levait. Etrangement, je frissonnais, alors qu'en temps normal le froid ne me faisait plus rien… Je haussais les épaules et continuais :

_-J'espère que tu veille sur moi, si ce n'est pas le cas, et que tu es trop bien où tu es pour veiller sur moi, alors je t'annonce que je vais me marier ! Je suis jeune je sais, mais en même temps, je vais le rester pour toujours…_

Une deuxième petite rafale de vent souffla, et je me frottais les bras, ce geste était tellement humain, que je me sentais humaine pendant un court instant…

_-Il s'appel Edward Cullen, il a un peu moins d'un siècle, mais il restera à ses dix sept ans. Il est grand, beau, mais il est surtout gentil ! Je pense vraiment, j'en suis même sur, qu'il est l'homme de ma vie. Et si je suis venue ici, c'est non seulement pour te raconter ma petite vie, mais aussi parce que j'ai honte de ne pas être venue plus tôt…_

Le vent s'arrêta, et j'arrêtais de me frotter les bras.

_-J'aurais aimer savoir ce que tu en pense, mais je me dis que c'est impossible, tout ce que je souhaite pour toi, c'est que tu es bien la où tu es, et te dire que tu me manque horriblement…_

Ma gorge se nouait un peu…

_-Et que j'aurais aimer que tu viennes à mon mariage, que tu sois avec moi chaque jour… Mais peut être qu'un jour nos chemins se croiseront ailleurs… Et je le souhaite ! Bon, je vais retournée prés de mon fiancé, et aussi Charlie à trouver une compagne, sa fait plaisir qu'il ne soit plus seul. Mais je sais que tu lui manques encore…_

Je me levais et j'embrassais mon index et mon majeur pour déposer ensuite mes doigts sur la plaque.

_-Au revoir maman ! Je reviendrais te voir, promis ! Je t'aime…_

Le vent ne soufflait plus, mais une feuille solitaire tomba d'un arbre, je la regardais descendre, sans rien dire, puis elle s'arrêta sur une autre tombe. Je regardais ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus.

_« A ma fille chérie, qu'elle puisse trouver son bonheur la où elle est… »_

Une mère avait du perdre sa fille, mais même si c'était peu probable, je le prenais comme un signe de ma mère…

_-Merci maman ! Merci…_

Le vent se mit à souffler légèrement, et la feuille s'envola…

Je caressais la pierre tombale, et quittais le cimetière. Mon cerveau et mes émotions étaient chamboulés, c'était la première fois depuis son enterrement que je venais lui rendre visite, et un poids c'était retiré. Je me sentais bien, mais aussi triste.

Ma mère ne viendrait pas à mon mariage. Mais j'espérais qu'elle me regardait de la où elle est.

J'avançais à pas humain, profitant de mon retour pour me remémorer des souvenirs… Et en souriant, j'avançais…

J'avançais vers mon futur, avec mon futur mari… J'étais soudainement pressée que ce jour arrive, et pour la première fois, enfin je ressentais cette excitation qu'avaient mes sœurs…

* * *

_Je sais... c t court! mais bon jme ratrape dans le prochain! du moin jspr!! bisou a tte et merci davoir lu! bye_

_**Prochain chapitre: **Toutes la famille retourne enfin sur l'ile... et les filles décident d'enterrer la vie de jeune fille de Be_lla!


	6. Retour au soleil

_Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer..._

_Ne soyez pas indulgent dans vos reviews, bon ou mauvais je prendrais tout! Bonne lecture à toutes!_

* * *

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS!**

**_DeviliSh:_**_ Mais non mdr tkt pa je pren pas tout au pied de la lettre! (c kom sa kon di? mdr) Et non ne boude pas.. apré je sré triste!! Merci pour ta review et tes compliment sa fé vrm plaisir! j'ai esseyer de me remettr bien dan cette fic... donc jspr ke sa donne mieu ke les otr...Lol tu ma bien fé rire en tt k!! t gentille!! MERCI! jspr ke ce chapitre te plaira! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Alicecullen:**__ Lol jte lavé diii!! mdr pa de frase culte mé bon aparamen ten ora une ici... tu mfé tjs otan rire! Et si tu été presque mélenkolik... jme demande ske ce sra pour lotr... brf.. je c jte soul avec mes review ke jte parle et tt... mais tu men ve pa hein? enfin jspr en tt k! jspr ossi ke tu mle dirai si jte soulé! hein? Merci pour ta review, et tes compliment, tjs autant adorable... sa fait plaisir! Et mdr pour ton fauteuil et t chutes!! lol tu ma tué! et oui g carémen révé de ton concour.. Sa ma fait suremen cojiter et voila lol ptétr lidé au fon ne me déplé pa... en tout k merci!! Gros bisous et bonne lecture!_

_**BellaEdwardSm:**__ Mdrrr!! non jacob ne sera pa la...jlm telmen pa ke jlé iradié de la fic' lol peu etr ke tu voulai le voir...?? Et tkt ce chapitre et un peu plus longue lol jspr kel te plaira!! Merci pour ta review! c super gentil!! bisous et bonne lecture!_

_**Simklob:**__ OoOoOh c'est minion lol sa fait plaisir!! c gentil!! MERCI! Donc ui il retourn sur l'ile, et dés ce chapitre...! donc voila jspr ke ce chapitre te plaira et merci encore pour ta review sa fait vraiment plaisir!! merci bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

**_Amira:_**_ MERCI!! c 'est gentil sa fait vraiment plaisir! jspr ke la suite te plaira! Et merci pour ta review!! jte laisse lire la suite et encore merci! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**_Retour au soleil. (J-10)._

**On avait fait nos bagages vite. On était allé à l'aéroport très vite. On est monté dans le jet privé encore plus vite… Mais le voyage a été long !**

**Je bougeais dans tout les sens, je soupirais à chaque instant, je trouvais que l'avion avait rétrécie légèrement… Du au faite qu'on était plus six, mais dix, avec les adultes…**

**Edward avait essayé de me changer les idées, mais rien a faire je voulais poser mes pieds sur ce sable chaud qui m'avait tant manquer. Alice avait surcharger le petit avion, avec tous ces préparatifs acheter la veille…**

**Et quand l'avion c'était enfin posé, j'avais courue jusque sur la plage, pour sentir ces petits grains de sable crisser sous pieds.**

**Edward m'avait rejoint, m'entourant de ses bras. J'étais presque au summum de mon bonheur : Mon futur mari, ensemble, sur cette île, sans besoin de se cacher… Nous laissant aller à notre vraie nature…**

**Pouvoir courir vite, chasser, sans avoir peur de tuer un pauvre humain passant dans les bois… Grogner comme bon nous semblait… Mais surtout, pouvoir rester des heures au soleil sans que personne ne soit choqué !**

J'étais au bord de l'eau, regardant le paysage qui s'offrait à nous…

_-J'avais oublier à quel point c'était magnifique…_ Dis je en me retournant vers mon homme. _Mais par contre, je ne pourrais jamais oublier à quel point, tu, es magnifique…_

Il souriait, comme surpris de ma déclaration, puis il embrassait mes lèvres doucement, et ensuite de plus en plus communicatif…

Je mis un terme à nos roucoulades, reprenant mon souffle.

_-Avant tous cela, je voudrais juste retrouver ce plat qui m'a aussi manquée !_ Je lui souriais, et je l'embrassais de nouveau. Ses lèvres étaient tellement douces, avec un léger goût sucré, auquel je ne pourrais jamais me passer…

Il me rendait mon baiser, avec une envie qu'il ne m'avait jamais démontré. Je passais mes bras autour de sa nuque, glissant lentement mes doigts dans ses doux cheveux, et on entendait au loin Emmett :

_-Dis moi pourquoi, Rosalie, tu n'es jamais comme ça avec moi ?_ Emmett râlait, pendant que Rosalie prenait l'air faussement boudeuse.

_-Ils vont se marier c'est normal ! Est-ce que je dois te rappeler comment on était quand on c'est marier la première fois ? Et puis, toi non plus tu ne fais pas d'effort !_ Rétorquait Rose.

Ils commençaient tout les deux à se chamailler, mais je savais que sa ne durerait pas. A chaque fois c'était la même, Emmett la taquine, Rosalie boude, et il revient, devenant tendre avec elle, pas besoin d'expliquer ce qu'il passe ensuite…

Edward et moi souriions sans décoller nos bouches.

_-Tes yeux son noirs, soit tu as faim, soit tu as envie de moi… ? _Me disait il, avec un sourire qui me retournais le cerveau.

_-Hmm… Je vais aller chasser… Désolé !_ Répondais je en me moquant de lui.

Il faisait une tête à mourir de rire. En apprenant que je préférais aller chasser plutôt que d'avoir envie de lui, je savais que son ego en avait pris un coup !

Je partais en direction de la forêt, pensant à mon futur repas qui m'avait manquée… Le lynx. Alice me suivait, encore plus assoiffée que moi. Elle sauta, sans prendre une position de chasse, sur une gazelle, qui s'écroula direct, après l'attaque de ma sœur.

Plus loin, prés d'un petit oasis, un guépard et une lionne, étaient en train de se désaltérer, et n'étant pas très patiente, je me résolvais à attaquer l'un deux. Je commençais à voix haute pour moi :

_-Ams-Stram–Gram-Pic-Et-Pic-Et-Coller-Gram-Bour-Et-Bour-Et-Ratatam-Ams-Stram…_

_-GRAM !_ En moins de deux seconde, le guépard que j'avais choisi avait été engloutit !

Edward avait volé ma proie, je ne l'avais même pas entendu, prenant le soin de s'être mis face au vent pour que je ne le sente pas !

_-T'avais pas le droit !!_ Commençais en criant presque, et en rigolant.

_-Vengeance personnel, si tu te rappel bien, tu m'as fait le même coup !!_

_-Tu veux jouer comme sa ? D'accord ! Pour la peine, tu n'auras pas le droit de me toucher, jusqu'à la nuit de noce !_ Dis je en tirant la langue.

La seconde d'après, il se retrouvait à mes cotés. Je le regardais, et il avait perdu son sourire, laissant à la place une tête choquée.

_-Et oui ! Vengeance personnelle ! _L'imitais je.

_-Tu es sur de pouvoir tenir ?_ Demandait il. Son visage était à quelques centimètres du mien, ses lèvres prés des miennes, et sa main était placée à l'arrière de ma cuisse, remontant doucement. J'avais du mal à résister…

_-Edward… D'accord, mon marcher commencera demain !_

_-Non ! Il commence maintenant !_ Il retira sa main, il s'éloignait de moi, et rigolait sans retenue…

Je fronçais les sourcils, en grognant légèrement, puis, je décidais que je le boudais. Je ne lui adresserais pas la parole, et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à se faire pardonner.

Il s'arrêtait de rire quand je lui tournais le dos. Il revint derrière moi, en entourant mes épaules de ses bras. Je me dégageais, et je faisais comme si il n'était pas la… Ce qui était très difficile.

_-Tu me fais la tête ?_ Demandait il. Je ne répondais pas, cachant mon sourire. _Bon je considère ton silence comme un oui… _Je gardais toujours le silence. _Tu ne pourras pas me faire la tête indéfiniment tu sais ?_ Je laissais échapper un soupir… _Tu vois ! Tu en as déjà marre !_

_-J'ai pas encore trouver un lynx… _Dis je pour moi, après mon soupir…

A son tour, il soupira. Je me mettais en marche pour ma chasse, mais Edward se plaça devant moi, me barrant le chemin…

Je le contournais, mais il me barrait toujours la route. Je fronçais les sourcils sans le regarder, car je savais que si je croisais son regard, ma fausse mauvaise humeur ne tiendrait pas longtemps…

_-Regarde moi au moins ! _Il baissait son visage au niveau du mien, et je fermais les yeux. _D'accord tu as gagnée, tu es la plus forte ! Aller parle moi !_ Il me tenait la main, et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à résister. _Bon, et bien puisque c'est comme cela, je t'avais acheté un magnifique cadeau, mais je ne te le donnerais pas !_

_-J'aime pas les cadeaux !_ Répondais je, en mettant ma main sur ma bouche à la fin de la phrase. _Oups…_

Il souriait, et croisant son regard, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le lui rendre.

_-J'ai vu un lynx prés des arbres morts tout à l'heure, je t'emmène ? Comme sa je serais pardonné ?_

_-Hmm ?_ Réfléchissais je… Il me regardait ave intensité, et sans m'en rendre compte je lui répondais : _Oui._

_OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOooOooOooO_

Plus tard dans la soirée, Emmett voulait voir ce fameux bateau qu'Edward et moi avais caché aux autre. Tous les hommes étaient partis, nous laissant entre fille…

_-Bon, la petite surprise du soir pour la future mariée !_ Commençait Alice.

_-Oh non ! Pas de cadeaux ! Je ne veux pas être au centre de tous…_ Rétorquais je.

_-Ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est rien de méchant ! On va juste enterrée ta vie de jeune fille !_ Continuait Rosalie.

_-Je vais chercher les cadeaux !_ Disait Cassy en se levant…

_-Je n'aime pas les cadeaux !_ Répétais je pour la deuxième fois de la journée, comprenant qu'Edward savait ce qu'elles m'avaient préparer…

On était dans la maison d'Alice, à coter de la mienne. Esmé se leva, et allait mettre de la musique en fond sonore. Alice reprenait :

_-On voulait prendre un stripteaseur, mais on a eu peur que tu préfères son sang à son corps…_

Je lui tirais la langue, contente pour une fois d'être dangereuse pour les humains ! Cassy revenait avec une montagne de cadeaux…

_-Oh ! Ce n'est pas tout pour moi quand même ?_ J'avais peur de la réponse.

_-Sauf ça !_ Cassy montrait un sac en plastique, où se trouvait des bouteilles… D'alcool ?

_-Vous comptez boire de l'alcool ? _Demandais je de plus en plus surprise.

_-Nous oui, et toi aussi !_ Répondais Esmé… Elle me surprenait de plus en plus… Mais au fond, elle n'avait que vingt six ans !

On s'installait toutes sur des gros coussins très confortables, en cercle, et les cadeaux, que je ne comptait pas, ce trouvaient au milieu de nous.

_-Par quoi on commence ?_ Demandait Cassy.

_-Par l'alcool ?_ Demandais je. Toutes me regardèrent, mais je préférais encore boire quelque chose d'imbuvable, plutôt que d'ouvrir ces cadeaux !

_-Non, non ! Tu commences par les cadeaux ! Tiens, c'est de ma part, et celle d'Emmett !_ Me disait Rosalie en me tendant son paquet.

_-Merci !_ Répondais je avec un soupir…

Je me débattais avec le papier, encore une fois, même vampire je n'étais pas vraiment douer… Mais je parvenais à enfin apercevoir un plastique entourant… Des vêtements ! Rosalie m'avait achetée des sous vêtements sexy, même très sexy. Je les trouvais vraiment jolie, mais trop sexy. Tous ce que j'aime, du moins presque... Je la remerciais une fois de plus, et elle me fit un clin d'œil.

_-A mon tour !_ Reprenait Alice, _de la part de moi et Jasper !_

Je prenais le paquet qu'elle me tendait, et l'ouvrais plus rapidement cette fois. J'écarquillais mes yeux en grand, en découvrant ce que c'était : Tout un tas de gadget, huile de massage, menottes, et j'en passe. Sur la boîte était écrit « Pour des nuits de folie »… Je regardais Alice gênée, et surprise, elle m'expliqua :

_-Ne soit pas gênée Bella ! Avec Jasper, on s'est dit qu'il fallait marquer le coup… Et qu'il_ _fallait que tu te souviennes de ce jour, alors voila !_ Elle éclatait de rire, suivit par Esmé, Rosalie et Cassy, tandis que je souriais timidement, et que je bougeais mal à l'aise dans mon coussin.

_-Merci_, dis je en baissant les yeux une nouvelle fois sur cette boîte.

_-De la part de moi et Charlie !_ Continuait Cassy, encore en train de rire.

Je déballais le gros carton, qui était tout léger. Curieuse de nature, je fronçais les sourcils et ouvrait le carton. Il y avait plein de petits morceaux de polystyrène multicolore. J'enfonçais mon bras à l'intérieur, mais ne trouvais rien. Je ressortais mon bras, et regardais Cassy :

_-Je crois que c'est le meilleur cadeau de la soirée !_ Et j'étais sincère… Je ne voulais pas être gâtée, et ne rien m'offrir m'allait très bien.

_-Mais non Bella, cherche encore un peu plus !_

Je replongeais mon bras dans la boîte, et tâtait plus profondément. Je trouvais une boite, et la sortait. Je la regardais, de plus en plus curieuse. Et quand j'ouvris cette boîte, une fois de plus mes yeux s'écarquillaient de surprise.

_-Un… Diadème ?_ Je regardais Cassy, qui elle m'expliquait à son tour.

_-C'est une petite couronne pour ton mariage, ton père me parle souvent de toi en disant que tu es sa princesse… Alors il à suggéré une couronne, et j'ai choisie celui la._

_-Merci !_ Mon sourire s'agrandi, même si je savais que ce cadeau avait du coûter cher, ça me faisais vraiment plaisir.

Ce diadéme était magnifique, il s'accrochait dans les cheveux, en argent, des petits diams étaient incrustés et il brillait de mille feux.

_-Elle ira très bien avec ta robe !_ Commentait Rosalie. Alice acquiesçait.

Esmé me tendait un autre cadeau, de sa part et de Carlisle. Je l'ouvrais, avec un petit sourire :

_-On dirait que Bella commence à aimer les cadeaux ! _Disait Alice l'air songeur.

_-Non ! Alice ne compte même pas dépenser ton argent pour moi ! La, c'est pour une occasion spéciale ! Mais ça s'arrête la !_

Une petite carte dorée, où Esmée avait écrite des petits mots : _"Merci d'avoir rendue mon fils heureux, bienvenue dans la famille ma chérie, et toute mes félicitation ! Esmé_._"_ Je souriais, regardant ensuite, le mot de Carlisle : _"Merci pour le bonheur que tu as apporter dans notre famille, et à Edward, tu es comme un rayon de soleil pour nous! Merci et toute mes félicitations! Carlisle." _Je regardais les petites feuilles accompagnant le mot.

Des billets d'avions, pour revenir quand je voudrais, avec Edward, sur cette île. Mes yeux s'illuminèrent, contente de mon cadeau. Je me levais et je leurs faisaient la bise à chacune pour les remercier encore une fois.

_-Bon ! Il est temps d'ouvrir ses bouteilles !!_ S'exclamait Cassy.

Je prenais tout mes cadeaux et les mettaient dans le coin de la pièce. Tout d'un coup je n'avait plus vraiment envie de boire… Je ne savais pas quel effet ça allait me faire, et je n'avait pas trop envie de savoir…

_-Aller Bella, honneur à toi !_ Alice me regardait d'un air espiègle...

* * *

_Voila la fin de ce chapitre... et jspr kil vous ora plus!! Merci a toutes d'avoir lu sa fait plaisir! et merci davance si tu va ecrir une review! bizz bye!_

_**Prochain chapitre:** Les filles boivent, les garcon reviennent, et les préparations de mariage... bisous a toutes! bye_


	7. Effets

**_Nouveaux chapitre!! Ne soyez pas indulgents! et bonne lecture a tous!_**

* * *

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS!**

_**Alison:**__ Lol, oui j'ai recu ta review du précéden chapitre, mais j'avais déja fini lotr chapitre, et je lé poster avant de voir ta review dsl... donc jte répon ici en mm temps! Pour la questions du mariage et des invité, ce n'est pas encore di mé je te le dis (normalement je devré pas...lol) Bella demandera qu'il se passe juste entre sa famille, et vu quel es encore dangeureuse pour les humains... c'est mieu comme sa.. lol je ten é tro di la! lol Merci pour tes deux reviews sa fait plaisir! donc voila la suite.. je c pa kan tu la lira mé jspr ke tu aura passer un bon wik end!! jte laisse lire la suite et merci! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Siobhan-twilight:**__ Mdrr! ne t'inquiète pas, comme je te l'ai dit ce n'est pas grave si tu ne met pas de review a tout les chapitre, de savoir que li me sufi! et sa fait plaisir! MERCI pour ta review c'est vraiment gentil! et puis je te di a ds une semaine... jspr ke tu aura passer une bonne semaine de vacance! moi mes vac' son ke ds deux semaine snif! lol merci encore bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**XxjustineBlainxX:**__ MDRRR!! ne t'inquiète pas c'est pas grave!! sa me fait plaisir de te revoir (du moins d'avoir de tes nouvelle lol) Et oui pr les foto on ressen la nostalgi, mais kom ta du le lire... ba il y retourn, et c pa fini! et mdr jspr kentre temps tu as bien manger!! mdr merci pour toutes tes review!! c gentil et sa fait tro plaisir t tro gentille! Merci pr tes compliment ossi... Jspr ke la suite te plaira! jte laisse la lire! merci encore.. bizz bye et bonne lecture!  
_

_**Simklob:**__ Mdrr!! tu ma tro fait rire! lol mé sa plasir de savoir ke tu ri! au moin (je pense) sa ve dire ke tu tenui pa kan tu li! Merci pour ta review et jspr ke la suite te plaira encore! MERCI!! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**AliceCullen:**__ MDRR!! Bon temps mieu si je te soul pas! lol sa fait bizar une ptite soirée san te parler... ptdrr pour ta frase culte! lol sa ma tué... Bon voila la suite jspr ke tu l'aimera encore... et ke el tenuira pas! Jspr aussi ke ton wik end ché toi se pass bien sans msn mdr et ktu tenui pas! tu mracontra tte facon! ok? Bon jte souéte un bon wik end, et jte di a biento!! Merci encore pour ta review sa fait plaisir ke tu soi tjs la au rdv! t troo gentiiille!! bon jte laisse lire la suite! bisous bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Carly:**__ MERCII!! sa fait plaisir!! Lol tu pars, mais o moin kan tu reviendra ba yora la suite juska la fin! et tu la lira en entier dun cou.. (enfin jspr!) et puis pe etr ke dici la je loré fiini, et ke joré mi lotr fic'... Ou si tu ve jtenvoi la suite en mail... c toi ki voi... en tout k merci t tro gentille c abuzer! merci pour tout tes compliment sa fait vraiment plaisir et sa fé cho o coeur! merciiii! jte laisse lire la suite.. mm si je c pa kan tu la lira lol en tt k merci et a biento! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Emeraude477:**__ Mdrr tu ma tué!! lol merci pr ta review c gentil! jspr ke la suite te plaira!! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Arya15:**__ MERCI!! c gentil sa fait tro plaisir!! tu mfé tro rire ossi et encore merci pour tes compliments t tro gentille! et jss présser ktu publi ton chapitre dun de tes fic'! sa fait lonten!! tkt je sré o rdv! promis! merci detr tjs la... (sauf cette semaine) et jspr ke ta semaine c'est bien passer! jconte sur toi pour me raconter un pti peu!lol mdrr tu ma fait rire aussi sur le chapitre "cimetiére"... tu venais de te makiller.. sa ve dire ke tu sorté? pck c t le soir.. mdr bon en tt k jspr ke cette suite te plaira! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**_Effets._

_-Aller Bella ! Honneur à toi !_ Alice me tendait la bouteille, et me regardait avec un regard espiègle.

Je prenais à contre cœur la bouteille qu'elle me donnait, et l'ouvrit. Je plissais mon nez à l'odeur que l'alcool dégageait. Répugnant !

_-Vous êtes sur que je peux boire ça !?_ Demandais je en retardant le moment où je devrais boire.

_-Oui ! Si tu veux, je bois avec toi !_ Proposait Cassy.

J'acquiesçais, et Cassy attrapait une autre bouteille, l'ouvrait, elle levait la bouteille vers moi, et elle commençait à boire des grandes gorgées, suivit d'une grimace qui me renseignait sur le goût du liquide…

_-Bon, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix… _Je levais la bouteille, puis la mettais à mes lèvres, et à mon tour, j'avalais des gorgées_. Beeeeuuurk !_ Dis je suivit d'une grimace.

Alice rigolait, pendant que j'essayais de faire passer le liquide qui restait coincé dans ma gorge. Je sentais l'alcool descendre le long de mon œsophage, et contrairement à quand j'étais humaine, le liquide ne me brûlais pas, mais il était glacé, et avait le même goût.

Rosalie et Esmé prenaient à leur tour une autre bouteille, suivit d'Alice, et elles buvaient comme si elles étaient habituées. Encore une fois, elles me surprenaient.

_-Il va y avoir des effets ?_ Questionnais je curieuse.

_-Oui, et je crois que sa ne va pas être jolie !_ Esmé commençait à rire, mais ne me renseignait pas plus sur les conséquences.

Alice augmentait le son de la chaîne hi-fi, et toutes les filles commençaient à danser. Moi je rester assise sur la table basse, les regardant en souriant. Sans m'en rendre compte, je buvais de temps en temps, et je faisais de moins en moins de grimaces à la fin de chaque gorgée, qui devenait de plus en plus grande.

Esmé était la première à avoir fini sa bouteille en la buvant cul sec. J'étais la deuxième. Alice finissait à son tour sa bouteille, et m'entraînait la où elles dansaient, et toujours sans m'en rendre compte je dansais à mon tour.

Pendant un long moment, on dansait. Puis on commençait à rire pour rien. Les effets secondaires commençaient à agir.

Alice allait cherchée un micro, et le brancha, puis elle commençait à chanter. En temps normal, sa voix était une jolie mélodie… Mais la ! C'était pire que catastrophique… Elle rigolait en articulant difficilement les paroles de la chanson, et elle était en décaler.

Je m'asseyais sur un coussin, regardant attentivement Alice, sans même la voir. J'essayais de me concentrer, mais rien à faire, j'étais ailleurs. Il fallait que je parle.

_-Esmé !? Je crois que les effets secondaires commencent à agir !_ Ma voix était lente, très lente, comme si j'étais fatiguée, pourtant je ne l'étais pas du tout. Elle éclata de rire, et me répondait très, très rapidement :

_-Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, ce n'est que le début._

Comment elle faisait pour parler aussi rapidement, alors que je parlais d'une lenteur qui faisait peur ? Mes yeux commençaient à s'y mettre eux aussi. Les images était en décalées, je décidais d'aller prendre l'air, sa ne pourrais me faire que du bien !

Je me levais, et commençait à aller vers la véranda, je comprenais qu'en faite, ma vue s'était réduite à la vision d'un simple humain.

_-Bella attention !_ Criais Rosalie.

Trop tard. Les vitres de la véranda, trop bien nettoyées, étaient fermées, et donc je pris la porte dans la figure, retombant de tout mon long sur le carrelage. En temps normal, je les aurais quand même vu…

_-Je crois que l'alcool n'était pas une bonne idée !_ Dis je toujours aussi lentement, en regardant le plafond blanc. J'entendais ma famille rire, mais le son de leurs voix, était lointain. Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux, et essayais de reprendre mes esprits.

Je me relevais, et prenais le temps d'ouvrir en grand les portes vitrées. Je m'accrochais au rempart du balcon, scrutant la nuit. Je voyais au loin, Edward, qui revenait avec tout les garçons.

Je revenais vite à l'intérieur prévenant les autres :

_-Les garçons reviennent !_

Les adultes me regardaient les yeux grands ouverts. Et comme si elles avaient décuvées d'un seul coup, elles bougèrent rapidement, cachant les bouteilles, et elles prenaient place dans les coussins en cercle. Je n'avais rien vu de leur déplacement, mais je voyais juste les choses disparaître, et remis en place. Ma vue ne s'arrangeait pas.

Je marchais jusqu'à mon coussin moi aussi, et elles essayèrent de retenir leur fou rire.

_-Ils ne doivent pas savoir qu'on a bu ?_ Chuchotais je, toujours lentement, et avec e plus en plus de difficulté.

_-Non, mais sa va être difficile vu votre état, à toi, Alice et Rosalie…_

_-Ils arrivent !_ Déclarait Cassy. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'étais stressée, comme si j'avais fait une énorme bêtise. Et le pire c'était que je n'entendais rien.

_-Je ne les entends pas !_ Chuchotais Rosalie.

_-Moi non plus !_ Continuait Alice.

_-C'est normal, vous êtes soules !_ Rigolait Esmé.

_-Emmett va en profiter…_

_-Et moi j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être humaine !_ Dis je or sujet.

Elles rigolaient, et Esmé me caressait la main.

_-Ce n'est pas fini Bella, les effets ne vont pas partir maintenant ! Et tu n'as pas atteint le pire ! Enfin je ne crois pas…_

_-C'est quoi le pire ?_ Demandais je pas rassurer. Déjà je me demandais comment j'avais fait étant humaine, pour vivre normalement sans entendre et voir comme en temps normal étant vampire.

_-Tu vas raconter toutes tes pensées à voix haute, sans t'en rendre vraiment compte…_

_-Et bien, il y en aura au moins un qui sera content de savoir ce que je pense !_ Dis je doucement.

Les garçons faisaient leur entrée, moi et mes sœurs, on sursautait. On ne les avait pas entendus, ils marchaient, à nos oreilles, à pas de loup.

Edward me regarda d'un air étrange, et commençait à rigoler. J'ouvrais mes yeux comme je le pouvais, il s'approcha de moi et me demanda :

_-Tu as passée une bonne soirée ?_

_-Oui._ Je n'osais pas vraiment parler de peur qu'il se moque de moi.

_-Tu veux rentrer à la maison ?_

Alice me regardait les yeux grands ouverts, retenant un fou rire.

_-Oui, je crois… Que c'est… Mieux._

Il arquait un de ses sourcils, avec un petit sourire, et me tendait les mains pour m'aider à me lever.

_-Bonne nuiiit tout leeee mooonde !_ Mes paroles résonnaient comme une chanson, toujours aussi lentement, avec des intonations fausses. Emmett éclata de rire, et Charlie me regardait les sourcils froncer.

Je voyais Carlisle, interrogeant Esmé du regard, qui elle, lui faisait son plus beau sourire.

_-Attend Edwaaard… Mes Cadeaux-do !_ J'avais eu un rater avec ma dernière syllabes, en la répétant deux fois. Je m'écroulais presque en voulant prendre les surprises que ma famille m'avait faites, mais Edward me rattrapa à temps, m'empêchant d'écraser toutes les boîtes

_-Je vois que Bella est toujours aussi maladroite !_ Rigolait Emmett sans rien comprendre.

_-Elle est soule imbécile !_ Le taquinait Edward en rigolant. Emmett ouvrait grand ses yeux comme si il venait d'avoir une illumination, puis, il fronçait les sourcils.

_-Moi ? Imbécile ? Attends de voir ce que l'imbécile va te faire !_ Répondait Emmett en se jetant sur Edward.

Ils se battaient entre frère, et je n'arrivais pas à suivre. Tout allait trop vite pour mes yeux, je voyais qu'Alice et Rosalie étaient au même stade que moi, ce qui me rassura.

_-Des vrais enfants ceux la ! _Déclarait Charlie.

_-Oui, toujours les même ! _Continuait Carlisle.

_-Vous ne voudriez pas arrêter les enfants ? Vous allez finir par casser quelque chose ! _Disait Esmé.

_-Et ils n'y vont pas doucement !_ Renchérissait Cassy.

_-Et moi je ne vois toujours rien !_ Rosalie, moi et Alice avions parlées en même temps, ce qui eu le don, de faire retenir toutes les intentions sur nous.

_-Alice ? Toi aussi tu as bue ?_ Demandais Jasper. Alice haussait les sourcils en souriant.

_-Rosalie ?_ Questionnait Emmett.

Rosalie souriait timidement, en regardant Emmett. Celui-ci se frottait les mains. J'éclatais de rire, toute seule, et tout le monde me regardait. Je me sentais vraiment ridicule.

Edward secouait sa tête en souriant, et revenait vers moi. Il me souleva, j'attrapais au passage les cadeaux.

_-Au faites, merciii tout le monde pour… Ces cadeaux ! Sa me fait… Plaisir !_ Remerciais je, en posant ma tête contre le torse de mon fiancé.

Edward me transportait jusqu'à notre petite maison, et me déposait sur le lit, qui n'arrêtait pas de ce balancer. Je n'aimais toujours pas ce lit suspendu, mais il était très confortable.

_-Alors comme ça, tu as bu se soir ? _Demandait il en s'allongeant à coté de moi.

_-Hmm, comment… Tu as su ?_

_-Cassy n'a pas l'habitude avec mon don, et cache difficilement ses pensées. Mais je l'aurais quand même remarqué…_

_-Tu es trop fooort !_ Je levais ma main pour caresser sa joue, mais elle était tellement lourde, qu'elle était retomber lourdement sur sa joue. _Par… Don. Je n'ai pas fait… Exprès._

Je me relevais, et j'étais tout d'un coup un peu euphorique, commençant à me déshabiller, rigolant pour rien.

Edward se leva, et m'arrêtait, quand j'allais défaire mon soutien-gorge.

_-Tu ne veux pas en profiter ?_ J'arrivais à parler dans chantonner, et sans buter sur les mots. Enfin !

_-Non mon ange, allonge toi, et attend que sa s'estompe… Et n'oublie pas que je n'ai pas le droit de te toucher jusqu'à notre nuit de noce !_

_-Mais… Regarde se que Rosalie et Emmett mon acheter !_ Dis je en attrapant le plastique où se trouvait les sous vêtement. Le regard d'Edward s'ouvrait, et un sourire se dessinait sur son magnifique visage. Voyant que j'arriverais peut être à quelque chose, je continuais_. Et regarde se que Alice et Jasper mon acheter !_

Son sourire s'enleva, et il regardait attentivement la boîte. Il leva ensuite son regard sur moi et souriait de nouveau.

_-Non Bella… Attend que les effets soient partis !_

Je soupirais et m'asseyais, à cheval, sur ses genoux, le regardant droit dans les yeux… Il me regardait, comme surpris, et j'avais l'impression que pour une fois le charme que je voulais lui faire avait marché…

-Je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir attendre… Tu es un vrai petit démon ! Déclarait il.

Je souriais, contente de moi, et il s'allongea, en me faisant basculer pour qu'il se retrouve au dessus de moi.

Sans prendre les cadeaux que l'on m'avait acheter, cette nuit la, Edward et moi avions passer une nuit de folie…

* * *

_Voilaaa!! encore une chapitre clos! jspr kil vous aura plus et ke vs ne vs ete pas enuyer! sinon dite le moi lol Merci a toutes d'avoir lu sa fait plaisir! MERCI! bizz bye et à bientot!_

**_Prochain chapitre: _Préparation du mariage... Avec une Alice surecxiter, et surcharger!... bizz bye!**


	8. Révélations & Préparations

**REPONSE AUX REVIEWS!**

_**Praes:**__ MERCII c gentil!! mais je c ke cette "suite" n'est pas wouaw! jla bacle bocoup... pck je c pas vraiment koi faire... mais bon jcontinu juste pck jm pas comencer kk choz et ne pa la finir... Et sinon ui..; aparamen il n'y a ke kan elle et soul ke son charme opére lôôl la povre! Et comme tu a du le voir ui g vu ta fic et j'aime tro c tro original!! rolala j'aime vraiment!! bon courage a toi et merci pr ta review! c gentil! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Arya15:**__ Ba si j'ai ozer! mdr souler les vampires! Et oui merci pour t review ratraper sa fait vraiment plaisir!! MERCI! t tro adorable! Et oui oui edward a eu se kil voulé mdr! Lol et tkt pa jme faisai pa didé pour le makillage! mé bon javou j'y et penser... ke talé sortir! comme j'ai 18 ans pour moi c kom si tt le monde avé 18ans mdrr joubli souven... dsl!Et ptdrrr pr ta fic'!! je savé c t Edward! mé tkt jcompren ke sa nrv ke tt le monde save direct ki c... mé dans la logik d chose c normal ke ce soi lui! mé change de personne ke ce soi Emmett et tout... je c pa c toi ki voi en tt k tu ma tuer! bon en tt k merci pr tout! on sretrouve sur msn! bizz bye et bonne lecture!  
_

_**DeviliSh:**__ Tkt c pa grv!! MERCI pr ta review..et wi c vré jai cru tu boudait!! mdr En tt k ta review ma fé vrm plaisir c tro gnetil! comme dabitude t tro adorable! merci. Et si tt le monde de di ke tu fé rire c ptetr pck t comik mdrrr tt simplement! lol en tt k merci et tu déchire!! t tjs la, a chak review pr mfér rire! dc encore merci et voila la suite je c kel e nul!! mé bon c pa grave! Bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

**_Secret34:_**_ MDRR ne tkt pa c pa grv!! je ne ten ve pas! et tu ma bcp fé rire merci pr t review!! c gentil!! et sa fé tro plaisir!  
_

_**BellaEdwardSm:** Mdrr tu ma bien fé rire!! Merci pr ta review voila la suite... ré courte!! mais bon... En tout k vraiment merci t tro gentille et sa fé tjs plaisir!! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Simklob:**__ MDRRR!! tu ma tuer encore une foi t tro marente!! Merci pr ta review et pr tt ske tu ma di!! sa fé vraiment plaisir MERCI!! Voila une suite tré courte!! Et encore merci! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Alicecullen:**_ _Wééé voila la plus belle!! Wiwi je c ke tu é amoureuse d'alice lol c pr sa ke je loublie pas!! a chaque fois kan jfé une action a alice jpense a toi mdr Jspr kan mm ke tu ne tenui pa tro!! mm si tu ma di le contrére.. Trouve kk choz a fére... Mm si jpe pa tro tédé... Bon en tt k merci pour ta review c tro gentil MERCIII!! gro bisou la miss et a bientot! BISOUS bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**XxJustineBlainxX:**__ Mercii!! c tro gentil!! sa fé plaisir ke sa t amuser!! c un bo compliment pour moi! merci! Et ossi merci pr ta review sa fé plaisr! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Alison:** MDRR merci c gentil!! sa fait plaisir!! t tro gentille encore une fois!! MDRR toi ossi t parisienne!! commen sa fé plaisir de trouver une soeur!! lol moi ossi sa msoul, mais partout ou tira se sra la mm sof si tu bouge tt le ten lol Jfé un bac proféssionnel secretariat comptabilité commerce... compliké et surtout relou!! mé bon... tabite ou ds le 93? Brf, Merci encore pr tt ske tu ma di sa fé ro plaisir (jme répéte je c lol) bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Puky:**__ Franchement? Je ne ten veu PAS du tout!! crois moi j'ai honte de cette fic'! et crois moi c vré! j'ai vrm envie de la supprimer mé sa mfé chier davoir commencer kk choz et de ne pa l'avoir fini... c pr sa ke je continue... mm si sa me gonfle. C'est ptetr pr sa ke les chapitre ne son pa wouaw et ennuyeu! mais en tt k jte di merci pck tu ma di ske tu pensé réelement et japrécie! tu ma confirmer ske jpenser. MERCI!  
_

* * *

_Donc je l'ai dis a une dentr vous...** JAI HONTE DE CETTE FIC'! **je le di pck je le pense vrm et celle ki me dira "nn ta pas a avoir honte" je c pa ske jlui feré mdr_

_Non serieusement je v bouclé o plus vite cette fic' horrible (a mes yeux) pck jtrouve ke jlé bcp baclé! et jtrouve rien de méchan a leur faire faire... Dsl! Merci en tt k d'avoir lu! _

_**une prochéne fic' devré arriver,** demain ou apré demin... Et j'ai vu ke dans chak fic'** toute les histoire ce finisse bien.**.. **Moi j'ai fait le contrére.**.. Donc **ne la liser pas si vous aimer les "happy end"** car ce ne sera pa le cas! Je vous direr le **titre dans le prochi chapitre.**.. Et **je peu vous promettr kel sera mieu ke celle la (**sans me venter, tte facon **c pa dificil de fére mieu ke sa** lol) bisous a toutes et encore **merci!!**_

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Préparations.

L'aube commençait à se montrer, et j'étais dans les bras de mon fiancé. Il caressait mon bras, mon épaule, mon dos… Et moi, mon état ne c'était pas améliorer.

_-Les effets partent dans combien de temps ?_ Demandais lassée.

_-Patiente encore un peu Bella, tout va revenir à la normal bientôt…_

_-Ca fait trois heures que tu me dis ça ! Rappel moi la prochaine fois de ne pas écouter ta mère ! Je ne la connaissais pas comme sa ! Elle me surprend de plus en plus !_

_-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, elle me surprend parfois, encore aujourd'hui !_

Seule ma vue ne s'était pas arranger… Tout le reste était revenu peu à peu. J'avais quand même passé une excellente soirée avec ma famille, contente de me rappeler de tout… Enfin presque…

_-Tout à l'heure, tu m'as dis que j'avais parler… Qu'est ce que j'ai dis ?_ Demandais je curieuse, en le regardant.

_-Par quoi commencer… ? Au début, tu m'as examinée en me disant tout ce que tu pensais de moi, et de chaque partie de mon corps… Pour mon plus grand bonheur, tu as dis plein de choses… Comment dire ? Intéressante et flatteuse !_

Je cachais mon visage dans son cou, honteuse et gênée, il poursuivait :

_-Ensuite, tu m'as dévoilé tous les fantasmes d'Alice… Que j'aurais préféré ne pas savoir !_

_-Ne le dis surtout pas à Alice, je ne sais pas ce que je t'es dis en particulier, mais garde le pour toi, sil te plaît !_ Dis je d'un ton suppliant. Il acquiesçait.

_-Tu m'as dit aussi beaucoup de chose, un peu bizarre, qui n'avait aucun sens… Et pour finir, tu m'as parler de tout tes fantasmes, et ce que tu aimerais faire…_

_-Quoi ?_ J'arrêtais de respirer, honteuse et prise tout d'un coup d'un malaise. J'avais révélée beaucoup de choses, que je n'aurais voulue ne jamais dire à Edward…

_-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je préfère le savoir. Je sais que tu ne te rappel de rien, alors tu auras beaucoup de surprise la prochaine fois !_ Il me souriait tendrement, et je me recachais dans son cou.

Du coup, avec tout ce qu'il m'avais dévoiler, et que j'aurais préférée ne pas savoir, j'avais décuver d'un coup.

Il se leva, et comme à notre première fois, il traversa toute la pièce dénudée, et m'invitait à le rejoindre sous la douche. Toujours honteuse, j'acceptais en hésitant, ne savant pas si il mettrait « mes fantasmes » à l'œuvre sous la douche.

Pour mon plus grand soulagement, tout se déroula normalement.

_& oOoOoOoOoOoOo & OoOoOoOoOoOoO &_

**_(J-5)_**

_-Esmé pour le grand jour, il y a au Nord de l'île un endroit magnifique, qu'Edward et Bella aiment. J'ai l'ai proposer à Bella, et elle à accepter que la cérémonie ce passe la bas, donc il faudrait s'y rendre pour tout préparer ! _Commençait Alice.

_-Il ne reste que cinq jours ! Il faudrait quand même se dépêcher !_ Continuait Rosalie.

_-Je sais !_ Criait Alice_. Arrête de me stresser, tout sera mis en place à temps !_

_-Arrêter les filles… Je sais que tout sera parfait ! Vous avez encore du temps !_ J'essayais de les calmés, mais je ne faisais qu'aggraver les choses.

_-Du temps ? Non on n'a pas le temps ! Rien n'est installé, il faut encore faire les répétitions de ton mariage, il faut faire quelques ourlets à nos robes, et… Non on n'a pas le temps ! _S'énervait Alice.

_-Il n'y aura que nous… Je sais que toutes ces choses la tu peux les faire en un jour ! _Me rattrapais je.

Alice était encore plus nerveuse que moi. Pourtant je savais qu'avec elle, tout serais prés à temps, mais elle stressait… Pour rien.

Avec Mes sœurs, on s'était mise d'accord sur le fait que mon mariage se déroulerait juste entre famille. Etant encore dangereuse pour les humains, je ne voulais pas risquée de tuer quelqu'un.

Et ça m'allait très bien. Je n'aimais pas être au centre de l'attention, alors avec ma famille présente ce jour la, me convenait.

On était toutes assise sur le sable, Alice notait ce qui lui restait à faire.

_-Dis moi Alice ? Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien de ta vie étant humaine ? _Demandais je.

_-Non, et puis, elle ne devait pas être vraiment intéressante si je n'aucun souvenir. De plus, j'avais à mon réveil un bracelet d'un hôpital psychiatrique… Peut être que j'étais folle !_

_-Arrête de dire des bêtises_ Intervenait Rosalie.

Elles se levaient toutes les deux, et Esmée m'emmena dans sa maison, pour que je rédige mes vœux.

J'avais eu beaucoup de mal, mais Esmée me corrigeait, et m'aidait un peu…

Je deviendrais madame Cullen dans cinq jours…

* * *

_ Donc voila lavant dernier chapitre... Je veux juste finir ce ke j'ai commencer... et comme vous le saver j'aurais jamais du continuer cette fic! mais bon..._

_**Prochain chapitre: Mariage...**_


	9. Mariage

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS!**

_**XxJustineBlainxX:**__ Merci pour tout tes encouragements, d'avoir été la depuis le débu et de mavoir soutenu! merci pour tes compliments sa fait tro plaisir! Merci pour ta review! Et wi alice et stresser lol et dans ce dernier chapitre c pire! lol jspr ke la fin te plaira! merci encore bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**Praes:**__ MDR wiwi il fo kel boive pr tt sa! Jspr ke ce mariage sera dign d'Alice mé je pense ke ui! et de rien pr les review ke je t laisser c t sincére jkif tro ta fic' elle et tro intriguante! MERCI bcp bcp pr ta review sa fé vrm plaisir! jspr ke cette fin te plaira! Merrci encore! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

_**AliceCullen:**__ PTDR Du jardinage? a ce poin? c ke sa doi etr catastrofik mdr MERCIiIiIi pour tes compliments sa fé tro plaisir! c abuzer! t tro gentille! toi tes ma chouchou!! tro adorable! jpense qu'Alice va te faire rire dans cette fin.. et jspr kel te plaira! mdr pr ta frase culte lol tu mfé tro rire! donc voial jspr ke cette fin te plaira! et merci encore pr tt!! Gro bisous! jtdr et bonne lecture!_

_**Arya15:**__ jvien de capter le 15!! mdr chifre préférer dans ton quizz.. arya**15 **lol Et POURQUOI tu me contredi hein? rhoOoO lol non mais merci c gentil! MDRR pr lotr fic' jla mé demin si j'ai le temps.. pck jvé finir tar...Ptdrrr nn ma tete nété pa vide pr les fantasmes de Bella mais jene les ecriré pa! Et t vraiment méchante si t sadik a coz de moi, je sen kil y a bcp de gen ki veul me tuer mdr bon en tt jte remerci t adorable! Merci pr to soutien, et tu mfé tro rire comme tjs! pr lotr fic' jvé fére vite pck jve savoir ske ten pense tkt mé komenjvé mettr bcp de temps a poster le chap3, juste pr ktu patiente mdr pr mavoir fé patienter! NA! lol gro bisou et merci! bizz bye et bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Voila la fin! ENFIN! mdr jaréte vo soufrance! Mais une autre va arriver dé mardi 8... Ki sapelera "The end in fire" Jspr vous retrouver sur cette fic' qui ne sera pa baclé du tt!**

**Merci pr votre soutient vo compliment de la premier et deuxieme fic' MERCI! gro bisou a toutes et bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Mariage. (Jour J)

J'étais habiller, maquiller légèrement, et tout était installé. Alice avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur, contente d'avoir tout réussi à temps.

Je n'avais pas encore vu se que cela donnait, j'étais interdite à MA crique… Donc c'était un peu comme une surprise, ce que je détestais !

Je n'avais pas vu aussi Edward depuis vingt quatre heures. Emmett, Jasper, Charlie et Carlisle l'avait emmené à l'autre bout de la petite île pour que l'on ne soit pas tenter de nous voir…

J'attendais le signale de Rosalie, pour pouvoir rejoindre mon fiancé à l'hôtel, et je ne savais toujours pas qui allait faire le pasteur…

J'étais tendue, je faisais craquer mes doigts, et chacune de mes phalanges y passaient. Esmée, qui était présente avec moi aussi, posa sa douce main sur la mienne, elle me souriait, et je me détendais très légèrement.

Alice arrivait sautillant, et Rosalie ouvrait la marche. Charlie arrivait prés de moi, et sifflait légèrement. Mon sourire s'élargissait, et il commençait :

_-Tu es magnifique ma fille ! Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, et j'espère sincèrement que tu seras heureuse. Je suis fière de toi et de ce que tu es devenue_. Si j'aurais pu pleurer, je l'aurais fait ! Heureusement pour moi que je ne puisse plus le faire, car Rosalie m'aurait tué d'avoir achever son travail avec le maquillage.

Cassy tendait quelque chose, et mon père pris le soin de le mettre légèrement dans son dos. Et j'étais curieuse de savoir ce que c'était :

_-Qu'est ce que c'est ?_ Demandais je.

_-Tu as oubliée quelque chose !_ Il me mettait mon diadème sur ma tête en évitant de gâcher tout ce qu'Alice avait fait.

_-Merci papa !_ Il m'embrassait sur la joue, et me tendait son bras. Je respirais un grand coup, et m'accrochais ardemment à son bras, comme si j'avais peur de tombée.

Je regardais le travail d'Alice. C'était magnifique et je comprenais maintenant qu'elle voulait que la cérémonie se déroule dans cette crique, et quand l'obscurité tombait.

Des bougies nous montraient le chemin, le sable crissait sous nos pas, Alice tenait la traînée de ma robe, pour que le sable ne la salisse pas. Les chaussures que j'avais achetées ne servaient à rien, car je marchais pieds nus.

Moi avec des hauts talons dans le sable, je ne voulais pas voir le résultat…

J'arrivais prés de l'hôtel. Des pétales de rose blanche, et rose étaient éparpillés un peu partout sur les marches de l'hôtel, tout était magnifique. Le soleil se couchait, les bougies, les pétales… Et Emmett en pasteur. Je rigolais sans retenue face à cet imposant vampire. Je posais mes yeux sur Edward…

Il était plus que magnifique. Le reflet du soleil donnait un reflet spécial à ses yeux, ses cheveux reflétaient, scintillant de mille feux, sa peau était encore plus blanche, lui donnant l'air d'un ange. Son costume lui allait à la perfection, et cet homme la était le mien…

Je ne voulait pas me réveillée de se magnifique rêve. Lui, ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. Où alors, j'avais une chance inestimable… Je préférais la seconde option…

Charlie m'embrassais une nouvelle fois, et me laissa aux mains d'Edward. Les pétales de rose au sol, elles étaient douces comme du velours. Une agréable sensation.

Je quittait un instant les yeux d'Edward, pour donner mon bouquet de fleur à Alice, qui elle aussi était magnifique. Elle m'éblouissait d'un sourire, qui me redonnait un peu de chaleur à mon pauvre cœur mort.

Emmett commençait :

_-Nous sommes réunit aujourd'hui…_ Il s'arrêta un instant, et se retourna en éclatant de rire. Je me retenais car ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. Jasper donnait un énorme coup de pied dans le tibia d'Emmett, qui retrouvait son sérieux. _Désolé, mais j'ait tout bien appris par cœur ce qu'il fallait dire, mais maintenant que je suis ici, j'ai le trac, et j'ai tout oublié…_

Carlisle souffla presque énervé, et c'était la première fois que je le voyais comme cela. On aurait dit qu'il était stressé. Je regardais Edward à nouveaux.

Il prenait la place d'Emmett, et continuait, en décompressant :

_-Nous sommes réunit aujourd'hui pour unir cet homme et cette femme par les liens sacrés du mariage…_

Les mains d'Edward étaient immobiles, j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il était en panique…

**PDV EDWARD**

Au début de la soirée, Alice bougeait dans tout les sens, rajoutant plusieurs choses, et enlevant ce qui ne lui convenait pas.

Elle me faisait rire, mais se rire ne voulait pas sortir. J'étais comme une boule de nerf, et Alice n'arrangeait rien. Elle grognait, soufflait… Puis elle me regarda, la crainte dans les yeux.

_-Ne t'inquiète pas Alice, c'est magnifique !_ J'essayais de la réconforter, ce qui marchait un peu.

_-Plus que les bougies !_ Continuait elle.

Elle courait à vitesse vampirique, pour allumer toutes les petites bougies, qui m'informait où Bella arriverait.

J'éclatais tout d'un coup de rire, à m'en faire mal au ventre. Je m'appuyais contre les poteaux de l'hôtel n'en pouvant plus. Emmett, Jasper et Carlisle m'accompagnèrent dans mon fou rire.

A chaque bougie qu'Alice allumait, elles s'éteignaient après que celle-ci faisait du vent en se déplaçant à vitesse vampirique.

J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait s'arracher tous les cheveux. Elle criait presque, s'énervant de plus en plus. Jasper allait à son secours, toujours mort de rire, et lui intimait qu'il se chargeait des bougies.

Alice n'en pouvait plus, elle était pire que moi.

_-Alice !_ L'appelais je. _Tout est parfait ! Arrête de stressée, et va voir comment les filles s'en sorte de l'autre coter !_

Elle me souriait, comme si je lui avais enlevé un poids, et elle filait derrière le gros rocher.

Quelque seconde plus tard, Alice émergea en nous faisant des signes immenses, et je l'entendais crier, non, hurler dans ses pensées. _« EN PLACE ! DEPECHER VOUS ! »._ Emmett se remettait en place, je fis de même et Carlisle se plaçait à mes coter.

Bella sortait à son tour, au bras de Charlie. Elle était magnifique. Comment quelqu'un comme elle pouvait m'être destinée ? J'étais dans un magnifique rêve avec la plus belle des créatures.

Son visage montrait de l'étonnement. En regardant une fraction de seconde ma sœur, je voyais que celle-ci était aux anges.

Bella marchait lentement, pieds nus, sa robe épousait son corps à la perfection, dessinant chaque trait de ses courbes, son diadème lui donnait un visage encore plus angélique que d'habitude… Le mot magnifique n'était pas assez fort…

Elle me rejoignait en haut des marches, les yeux pétillants, et j'étais toujours aussi tendu…

**PDV BELLA**

_-Edward, veux tu prendre pour époux Bella ici présente et l'aimer, la chérir, dans la joie et la pauvreté jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?_

_-Oui je le veux…_

_-Isabella, veux tu prendre pour épouse Edward ici présente et l'aimer, le chérir, dans la joie et la pauvreté jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?_

_-Oui je le veux._

_-Voulez vous dire vos vœux ?_ Demandait Carlisle avait un regard tendre.

On acquiesçait ensemble, sans se lâcher du regard, et je commençais :

_-Edward,_ ma voix tremblait légèrement.

_Je suis arrivé à Forks dans ce coin perdu,  
et je t'ai vu, d'abord j'ai cru  
Que tu ne m'aimais pas  
Que tu jouais simplement avec moi  
Je me suis pourtant attacher à toi  
Parce que j'avais un petit bout d'espoir  
Puis tu m'as dit je t'aime une première fois  
Malgré toutes les épreuves qu'on a eu,  
Je ne me voie pas sans toi dans le future  
Tu m'as confirmé ton amour avec ce mariage  
Et j'espère encore que ce n'est pas un mirage  
Quand tu es prêt de moi tu m'éblouie  
Et quand tu es loin de moi, je reste sans vie  
Tu es l'homme qu'il me faut  
Il n'y a pas d'autre mots  
Je sais que je t'aimerais même après la mort  
Tu vis, alors je vis  
Dans tes yeux je ne vois qu'un bel avenir  
et Comme tu le sais, je t'aime et je t'aimerais  
Voila pourquoi j'accepte !_

A la fin de mon discours, Alice me tendait l'alliance d'Edward, que je lui mettais maladroitement… Il prit la parole.

_-J'avais préparé mon texte mais je me rend compte que je n'en ai pas besoin, je te regarde et je sais ce que j'ai a dire, il n'y aura peut être pas de rimes, mais c'est avec mon cœur mort, que je vais parler…_

Pendant longtemps Bella je me considérais comme un être solitaire,  
Je n'avais pas de raison de vivre, seul ma famille me tenait en vie  
et tu es apparue…  
Mes intentions au départ n'étais pas vraiment bonne  
Mais j'ai vite compris que tu étais différente  
Et pas seulement parce que je te restais indifférent  
Au fur et à mesure, j'ai appris à te connaître,  
Et j'ai fait une bêtise, celle de l'accident...  
Mais aujourd'hui je sais que tu es mon soleil…

Tu es mon souffle de vie,  
celle pour qui je vis  
Je voudrais crier au monde combien je t'aime  
mais je sais qu'aucun mot sur terre n'est assez fort pour te dire ce que je ressens.  
Je pense toujours que ne suis pas à ta hauteur,  
et je m'efforce de l'être.  
Aujourd'hui je te veux pour femme  
Parce que sans toi je ne vis pas  
Tu es celle qu'il me faut  
Et je te jure que jamais je ne cesserais de t'aimer !

Il pris mon alliance, et me la mettait au doigt. J'étais émue, et je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de l'embrasser…

_-Je vous déclare mari et femme par les sacrés du mariage. Edward tu peux embrasser la mariée._

Il n'attendait pas la fin des mots que prononçait Carlisle, que ses lèvres touchaient les miennes. Je lui rendait avec force, sous les rires et les applaudissements de ma famille.

Je me retournais vers Carlisle, et je le remerciais. Lui, me pris dans ses bras, un geste qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant. J'avais encore beaucoup à apprendre sur cette famille.

Alice me sauta dessus, émue comme moi, je l'entendais dans sa voix.  
Rosalie me faisais le plus magnifique sourire en m'enlaçant, elle me chuchota : « Bienvenue dans la famille, tu l'étais déjà avant, mais maintenant c'est officiel ! », puis elle allait vers Edward.  
Esmé avait sa main sur sa bouche, et plissais les yeux, sans qu'aucune larme ne coule. Cassy était dans le même état.  
Esmé embrassais son fils, et Charlie venait m'embrasser.  
Puis Jasper était vers Edward, et Emmett me souleva, et il m'étouffait en me serrant. Mes pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Il me relâcha enfin, et n'arrêtais pas de sourire.

Ce jour la fut un grand moment de bonheur… Edward m'arracha à ma rêverie…

_-M'accompagnerais vous, dans votre suite nuptial madame Cullen ?_

Ses mots me faisaient frissonner. Madame Cullen…

J'étais heureuse, et lui seul me suffisait…

_**FIN**_

* * *

**_voila la fin final! Jspr vous retrouver sur lotr fic' bisous a toutes et merci encore!_**

**_Vous avé toutes été adorable! Et merci pr cel ki on été la d le début... Merci pour les autres qui mon soutenu! Bye et a bientot!_**


End file.
